This Christmas
by T2 Angel
Summary: It's Christmas time in Gotham! And Terry is going to be stuck alone while his family goes out of town. But Max will have none of that. She is determined to make sure he's not alone this holiday, at least. Come and see how this holiday unfolds for the Neo-Gotham teens. Terry/Max. Content Warning: Discussions of suicide in later chapters.
1. Hang all the Mistletoe

**A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS & HAPPY HOLIDAYS, EVERYONE!**

**Here is the second part of my Christmas double whammy! I just posted a Pokemon one-shot as well, hence the double whammy. Here, we have another favorite of mine to write about: Batman Beyond. Early warning, if you like Dana... LEAVE NOW! I don't bash her here but she has VERY little involvement in the story.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys like this story! I am so very proud of this one! I actually finished it last month and just waited until this month to post it! It's gonna be a great ride! Also, this is not connected to my previous Batman Beyond chapter story "Walk Your Path." The sequel for that is still coming and it will be worth the wait, trust me.**

**Until then, this is the other story that came from my head.  
**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO BATMAN BEYOND OR THE SONG "THIS CHRISTMAS." THIS IS A PURE FAN MADE WORD FROM WHICH I RECEIVE NO PROFIT.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Hang all the Mistletoe, I'm gonna get to know you better**

It wasn't that uncommon for Max to find Terry asleep in weird places but this one was different, even for him. He was sitting on the floor against his locker, completely dead to the world around him. He had been waiting for her to finish up her last project before the Christmas break. He must've gotten sleepy.

She giggled to herself and kicked his foot. "McGinnis!"

He snorted and drearily opened his eyes. He looked up at the pink haired teen. He looked at his foot then back at her. "Did you just kick me?"

"Yes. Get off the floor!"

"Sorry, Mom…" He slowly got to his feet.

"Why are you asleep here?"

"Waiting for you."

"But on the floor?"

He rubbed the back of his head, "Getting the Christmas vacation started."

She giggled. "At school? I think you got it backwards."

He just shrugged, "Eh." They started to walk out of the school.

"So, what's on tap this year?" she asked.

He gave another light shrug, "Nothing, actually. Mom and Matt are going outta town."

She stopped, causing him to do the same by grabbing his arm. "Wait. Without you?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

He looked up and down the hallway, making sure they were alone. He looked back at her, "It's not like I can just up and leave Gotham for like a whole week, unprotected."

"Okay, good point. But is that all?"

He paused. "…Yeah, that's it."

She looked at him, suspiciously. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Terry."

"Max, let it go."

She knew there was more but decided to let it drop for now. "Alright." She winced a little, "And I guess since you and Dana are done…"

"Yeah. She hasn't looked at me since. That was two months ago."

"Again, sorry about how all that went down."

"Not your fault. You don't have to keep apologizing."

"I suppose." They proceeded down the hallway. "So, what are you gonna do for Christmas?"

"I dunno. Probably go see Bruce."

She grabbed his arm again. "You're gonna what?"

"See Bruce." He looked at his arm, "And will you stop doing that? You're gonna leave a bruise."

"Cry about it later," she let him go. "On the most festive day of the year, you're going to see the unhappiest person on the planet in the gloomiest house on the planet?"

"I see you found the flaw in my otherwise perfect plan."

"From top to bottom, nothing about the plan was perfect."

"Was?"

"You're spending Christmas with me. That's the bottom line."

"Do I get a vote, here?"

"No. Because you'll try to argue, pointlessly, as to why it's a bad idea."

"Aside from the fact that your mom and sister are going to be there?"

"Oh, please! It'll just be the two of us and you know it. Mom says that she'll be there every year and never shows and Melissa isn't going to be home, anyway. She's going to be with her boyfriend and his family."

"Won't that make it worse? Me and you, alone in your house? You know how that'll look."

"You're just being ridiculous."

He threw his hands up in defeat. "Okay. How about this? I will humbly reflect upon whether or not to accept the gracious invitation to the House of Gibson as the Christmas holiday falls on our fair city." He stared at her. "Better?"

She stared at him, blankly. He could be really corny when he got going. "You've been watching that old _Game of Thrones_ show, haven't you?"

"What I can say? It relaxes me."

"They have a scene where all they do is kill people for like eight minutes."

"Are you talking about one specific episode? Because you just described the entire show."

"One episode that you forced me to watch after you got me all heavily invested in the show. But the fact that you pointed that out proves my point."

"I said, relaxing. Do you not know my life?"

She giggled. "Alright, good point." They kept walking. "So? Spend Christmas with me!"

He groaned. "I don't know, Max."

"Oh, come on, Terry! You shouldn't be spending the holidays alone or with Bruce. Hard to tell which is worse so don't do either. I promise it will be fun. I promise."

"I'll think about it."

She stopped walking, "Don't think. Just do!"

He looked at her, "I'll think about it, o…"

She started giving him 'the look.' It was a combination of puppy dog eyes and a baby wanting hug. She only started doing it recently and ten out of ten times it worked. He would try every time to fight back but it was nigh impossible. It was just too irresistibly cute.

But he had to try. "No, not the 'look'! No! Just knock it off!"

She moved closer, getting up close to him.

He did his best to ignore her. He looked away. "Stop it."

She kept staring. In the ultimate cheating move, she started slowly patting his arm.

He is Batman. He can do this. "Stop it."

Still staring and patting.

He looked at her, "Max!"

The look never changed.

He starting waver, those eyes just wouldn't quit. He couldn't fight it anymore. She was just too good. He groaned, "Alright, alright, okay! I'll spend Christmas with you."

She immediately stopped the look and the patting and smiled. She made a triumphant fist. "Yes!"

He growled.

"Oh, stop it! It's gonna be fun." She smiled.

"Alright, alright!"

They walked on.

"You always get your way, don't you?"

"Yep!" she answered.

"But you never play fair."

"It's why I always win."

As they walked out of the door, Max suddenly pulled Terry closer and planted a small, quick kiss on his cheek. He blushed immediately, wondering what that was for. She pointed up.

Mistletoe.

Of course.

He smiled and shook his head; she just smiled as they walked on.

Strange, though: Terry realized his cheek felt very warm. He shook it off and followed after her.

* * *

Once Terry got home, he found his mother busy about getting ready for the trip. She had a couple of suitcases open in the living room, putting some clothes within them.

"Hey, Mom," he greeted.

She smiled. "Hey, sweetie."

"Where's Matty?"

"Spending some time with friends. It's easier to pack when he's not here."

"I'll bet. Why are you packing so early?"

"Because I don't want to run around at the last minute chasing your brother down for him to be ready. I just want to get it out of the way so it'll be done and all I have to worry about it the food I'm taking to your aunt's." She looked up at him. "It's a good plan, I think."

Terry laughed. "Yeah, it is. They should call you 'Super Mom.'"

"I'm not opposed to the title."

The teen chuckled again and started to head for his room.

Mary decided to take this moment to talk to him. "Terry?"

He stopped and looked at her. "Yeah?"

She walked over to the dining room table and took a seat. "Come sit."

He sat down next to her. "What's up?"

She sighed. "Are you going to be okay?"

He paused. He looked down at the ground. He figured, in some form, this conversation was coming. "Yeah," he whispered. He looked at her. "Yes, ma'am. I'll be fine."

"Sweetheart, you know how your Aunt Stephanie can be. Just don't… don't pay her any mind. We know better."

Stephanie was his father's sister. She was always close with the family. It was Terry where the issues came up. "Mom, it's really okay."

She placed a hand on her arm. "We don't have to go, son. We can stay here. I can just tell her…"

"No, Mom, go. Take Matt to go see his cousins and everyone. He needs to. He should get to know the rest of the family. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Max is forcing me to hang out with her on Christmas."

Mary blinked in surprise and actually let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, that's good news!"

He narrowed his eyes at her in surprise and confusion. "It is?"

"Terry, there are only a few people who can actually relax you. And… after you and Dana ended, that number got a little smaller. I'm just thankful Max is still there."

Terry smiled. "I think she always will be."

"Good." She stood up. "Before you head off to sleep or work, can you help me sift through Matty's room for some more clothes. That boy's room looks more like yours every day."

He smiled. "I was hoping you would have, at least, one son who would break that." He got up.

Mary let out a sigh of exhaustion. "You and me both."

* * *

**A/N: So, how was the start? I know it was kind of slow but, trust me, it will pick up! This train is JUST leaving the station. **

**Get ready for the ride! Please, send me those reviews! I LOVE to hear from all! I truly love it!  
**


	2. And as we trim the tree

**Chapter 2: And as we trim the tree, how much fun it's gonna be together**

It was four days until Christmas and Terry was helping Mary and Matt pack up the car and head off for Stephanie McGinnis's home. After Terry loaded the last of the bags and everything, Mary looked at her oldest son, "Are you sure you can't go?"

"Yes, Mom," Terry closed the trunk. "You know how Aunt Stephanie is. Best if I stay here. Plus, I'm sure Mr. Wayne is gonna need me the entire time you guys are gone. And, then, of course, there's Max. If I leave now, I better not come back."

She smiled. "Alright, sweetie. Just be careful and no parties."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "At one point, am I here long enough or awake long enough to pull that off?"

She let her mind dwell on that. "You're right. Never mind."

He chuckled.

"Later, loser!" Matt shouted.

Terry looked at his little brother, menacingly. He walked up to the car window and leaned down to look Matt in the face. "Be good, twip! Don't give Mom any trouble! Behave yourself, got me? Else, when you get back, I'll give you trouncing you won't forget."

Matt just stuck his tongue out at his brother. Terry just laughed and tussled his younger brother's hair. Terry stood back up to find Mary staring at him with admiration.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, you just…" She had to stop herself from crying. "You reminded me of your father, just now."

Terry paused and smirked. "Hey, don't do that! Can't drive with tears in your eyes."

"Right, right." She kissed her son the cheek. "Be good."

"I'll do my best."

"You've done very well with that so far."

Terry stopped. Talk about confirmation. He smiled and nodded.

He watched them drive off, waving at the car as they left. He sighed and decided to go back inside. It just past 9 in the morning, he had a free afternoon, he had the house all to himself, and nothing to do until tonight when the duties of Batman would call him to the city streets. That left only one thing for him to do:

Sleep.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Max was in the storage area of her apartment building, going through her apartment's storage space, trying to find her plastic Christmas tree that she put up every year. It was insane the mess in this storage; every year, the tree and other decorations were moved behind something else of her sister's and it would take her forever to get to it. While she would usually have to trek through this mess alone, she remembered, this year, she had an Option B. She pulled out her phone to call Terry but stopped. He was probably trying to rest. But she looked back at the storage and groaned. She had to ask, at least, or she'd be there to late into the night.

She dialed his number and was surprised when he answered on the third ring.

"_Hey, what's up?_" he answered.

"If you say no to this, I won't be mad, I swear," she said, immediately.

"_Huh?_"

"It's your day off. You know what? Never mind. Go get some rest."

"_Max…_"

"It's nothing, Terry. Really."

"_Max._"

"Just forget I called. Go…"

"_Max,_" he interrupted."_Will you tell me what it is before I come over to your house anyway?_"

She groaned. "Can you come help me get my Christmas tree? It's in storage and Melissa put all of her junk in front of it. Like she does every year."

He laughed. "_Sure._"

She still felt bad. She was cutting into his rest time, she knew it. "Terry, you don't have to…"

"_Too late. Already made up my mind. On my way._"

She smiled. "Thanks."

"_No problem._"

* * *

After he arrived and a half hour of moving trunks of Melissa's clothes, Terry managed to get the six-foot tree out of the storage unit, along with a few other bins containing some holiday flair. Once the tree and decorations were out of the way, he started to put them back.

Max sighed at the mess here. She looked at her best friend, "Thanks a million, Ter."

"Don't worry about it." He put another trunk away. "Why the heck does your sister have so many clothes, anyway?"

"Most of them are probably Mom's that she gave to Mel since she swears she can't fit them anymore." She rolled her eyes, "Like that's even true." She looked at Terry, who was puzzled by her sarcasm. "My mom just likes buying new clothes and looks for any excuse to get rid of old ones."

"Ah!"

"Anyway, it's all for Mel's 'dream closet' she hopes to have some day."

"So, she keeps every bit of clothing she's ever bought along with those given to her?"

"Welcome to the madness."

"Why don't you get the clothes?"

"For what? I don't dress up that often. I'm a creature of habit."

"Noted."

"I sometimes buy clothes just so my closet will look full so she'll stay out of it and not put any of her junk in." She looked at the clothing containers and shook her head, "I swear we could start a department store with her stuff! And I tell her every year to move it so I can get the decorations out! And _every year_ she leaves it right in the way!"

He rested his hand on her shoulder, "Hey, it's no big deal. We survived the going over the Wall, lived to tell about it, and got what we came for. All's well that ends well."

She giggled. "Will you stop watching that show?"

"I am, I am. That was my last one. I'm taking a Christmas hiatus."

"Good." She smiled up at him. "I'm just glad you showed up."

He smirked. "Well, you know my very busy social life…"

She rolled her eyes. "Save it, McGinnis."

He chuckled. He put the last of the boxes away and they took the tree and decorations back to her apartment.

"Whew!" Max exhaled after setting the last container down. "Thanks, Terry."

"Sure." He looked at the containers then at his best friend. "So, what's next?"

"What do you mean?"

"We brought all this stuff up. I'm assuming we're gonna decorate. So, what do you need from me?"

She looked at him confused. "You're staying?"

He checked his watch. "It's only 5. I got plenty of time, Max. Plus, suit's in the car."

She smiled brightly. "Thanks, Terry."

"Why are you thanking me so much?"

"I usually decorate alone." She shrugged, "I usually have to do Christmas shopping alone. I usually do a lot of things Christmas related alone for the most part."

Terry felt a little guilty hearing that. Max never really let her home life affect her. But he didn't let it show. "Well, get over that! You made me spend Christmas with you so you're stuck with me. You brought this on yourself."

"Oh, whatever shall I do?" She paused. "Wait. Going back just a second ago, did you say…" She slowly smiled. "…car?"

He smiled. "Call it increased trust… and an early Christmas gift from Bruce."

"What kind of car?"

He smiled. "A _niiiice_ one."

"Ooooh. Batmobile nice?"

"Close."

"I think I'm in love already."

"Be a good girl and you'll get a free ride."

She giggled. "You're such a nut." She looked at the boxes. "Do you, seriously, wanna help me?"

"Am I still standing here?"

She giggled, "Alright."

They started going to work on putting up small decorations around the apartment, various odds and ends here and there. There wasn't a lot to do since Max was used to doing this by herself but she was very happy to have him around. Terry opened up a container and found something that made him smile: a red Santa Claus hat. He took it out and put it on. Max hadn't seen him yet.

He turned to face her. "So, what do you think?"

"About what?" Her back was to him as she was still putting up decorations.

"This look. Can I pull it off?"

She was confused. "Can you…" She turned and, the second she saw him, burst into laughter. She laughed for a whole minute straight.

Terry just stood there, playfully, acting like he didn't know why she was laughing. "What? What's so funny?"

She caught her breath, catching a tear, still letting out a few giggles. "Why are you wearing that?"

"Just getting into the festive mood."

"Good way to start it."

"I thought so."

They put up the tree and started putting decorations all over it. Max couldn't remember having more fun doing this simple activity than she did today. Terry was just himself and the hat helped make anything he did more entertaining. It was just as much fun for McGinnis; all of it being worth it every time he saw her smile like she was. He'd never known her to smile so brightly. But it looked great on her, nonetheless. As they were getting close to finishing, Max looked down at the small angel tree topper, always wanting to put it on last, and prepared to set it atop the tree. Like every year she had to put it up, she kept forgetting she was shorter than the tree. She found a smaller container to stand on and started to put the topper up. She lost her footing for a second, nearly falling… until the strong arms of her best friend caught her. She looked up at him, very embarrassed.

He was holding back a laugh. "You know I have to ask… how many times have you fallen over doing that?"

Max stood up straight. "It's the same question as if a tree falls in a forest and no one's around to hear it…"

"So, yes to both."

"I'm not telling."

He looked at the angel topper. "Would you mind if I do it this year?"

She shrugged. "I guess that's okay." She smiled.

He put the angel up and stood back. "Tada!"

She rolled her eyes. "You are so corny sometimes."

"Have to be. Comes with the mask."

"That must be a fun training class."

"Not really."

Max giggled. She looked at her watch. "Just past six. I need to do some last minute shopping."

"Took care of mine earlier today."

"What did you get me?"

"Nothing."

Wrong answer. She folded her arms and raised an eyebrow at him.

He couldn't help but chuckle. "Calm down, calm down. I finished shopping for you yesterday."

She smiled. "Oooh! Get me something good?"

"Just wait and see."

"Deal."

Terry smirked. He took off the Santa hat and motioned toward the door, "Come on. You gotta see the car."

"Cool." She looked him over. "Leave the hat on."

He chuckled and placed the hat back on its perch.

They walked outside just as the snow of the evening was starting to set in, even in their coats it was still pretty cold out. Max rubbed her arms as she looked up and down the street, looking for the car, "Where is it?"

Terry smiled and pressed the button on his keychain, turning on the lights and unlocking the car.

She looked at the lights that came on across the street. And was immediately in awe. The jet black car was as advanced as any other but designed in a classic old style that gave made it seem almost regal. Even with the light amount of snow on it, the black finish was shining in the evening light.

Max's mouth was ajar. "Okay… it's official… I'm in love."

Terry looked at her and twisted his face into fake offense. "Are you saying you like the car more than me?"

"Yep."

He shook his head and, sarcastically, remarked, "That's nice." He walked up to it. "Get in. I'll drive you wherever you need to go."

She smiled. "You don't have to do that. I know you have to get on patrol soon."

"And I have time." He walked over to the passenger side and opened the door. "Come on."

She walked over and realized he was holding the door open for her. "A gentleman, are you? I like that."

He gave a bow, "I live to serve you, madam."

"Keep this up and you'll be around every time I go shopping."

"Which happens, with you, once a year."

"Point."

He smiled, closed her door, and got in on the driver side. They drove toward the mall, which was crowded as expected, but Max didn't mind. She knew she had only a couple of more things to get and wasn't as tired since she had help with getting the decorations and putting them up.

Terry looked at the mall and sighed. "What a madhouse! Arkham has fewer crazy people."

Max giggled. "It's Christmas. 'Tis the season to shop like you're a barbarian."

"And how." He had a brilliant idea. "I'll just wait here for you."

She looked at him like he was insane. "Terry. If, and this is a big 'if,' I get everything I'm looking for and get out of there, I'll be an hour, at least."

"And I told you the suit is in the car."

"And no one will notice Batman getting out of a car in the parking lot?"

"At this point, no, but, Max, you forget: I'm Batman." He smirked. "I'm good. I'm very good."

Max laughed. "Lack of self-confidence. Something I would never use to describe you." She sighed. "What if you have to go?"

He smiled. He turned off the car engine, took hold of her hands, and placed the keys inside her palms.

She stared at the keys stunned. She looked at him. "You can_not_ be serious."

"Yes, I can."

"If Bruce finds out you did this, he'd kill you."

"I must've missed the part where I told you 'this is my car.' He doesn't own it. He gave it to me."

"And your first act is to let me drive it?"

"It's not my first act but yes. You're my best friend and I trust you. I trust you to know that I'm Batman." He shrugged and joked, "Granted the car is more important but…"

She laughed.

"Take the keys, Max. I have a backup set, anyway. I'm not leaving you at a mall, in Gotham, this close to Christmas, by yourself, with no way to get home. I may be jerk but I want you safe and okay so you can call me that."

She looked at the keys and smiled. She looked back at him. Where she would usually have a smart remark or snarky comment, none of those fit in this moment; so, she simply said, "Thanks, Terry."

He nodded. "You're welcome."

She got out and headed into the mall. Terry watched her until she disappeared inside. He pulled out his spare set of keys, turned the battery back on, turned on the radio, and reclined the seat back, waiting until she came out or it was time for him to go protect the city.

* * *

Max didn't exit the mall until just over two hours later. She arrived back at the car to find her best friend had already taken off into the night to keep the city safe. She got in the car and found a note on the dashboard, attached to the Santa hat.

"Had to go. Take care of her. She's brand new. But, above all else, get home safe. – Terry."

She smiled and started it up. "Thanks, Terry," she said to herself.

She was actually grateful that he wasn't there: she picked up an extra gift for him, which is what took her a little longer. It was a bit pricey than what she was used to spending on a gift for anybody but it was for Terry. That alone made it worth it.

* * *

**A/N: Sooooooooooooo, what do you guys think so far?! I love your reviews! Please, keep 'em coming!**


	3. Fireside is blazing bright

**Chapter 3: Fireside is blazing bright**

The following day found Terry asleep in his bed. Last night wasn't particularly harsh, just long. It was nights like that that made him grateful for days like this since he had the extra time to sleep. The doorbell echoed through his house around 10 AM. He groaned when he remembered his mom was out of town. '_Why…_' He, literally, rolled out of bed and sluggishly approached the door. He opened it to find Max standing there, smiling brightly as ever.

"Good morning!" she said in a sickeningly cheery voice which she purposefully did to irritate him.

He just stared at her. "Really? I can't even sleep until noon on my day off?"

"Yes, you can." She held up his car keys. "But I'm just bringing this back to you."

That caused him to lighten his mood and smile. "I told you could hold on to it."

"It's your new car that your billionaire boss gave you for all the good work you do." She took his hand and placed the keys in his hand, similar to how he did the night before. "I'm not 'holding on' to it."

He tossed the keys up lightly in his hand. "Thanks."

She nodded at him. "Get some sleep. See you later." She walked away from his door.

"Hey."

She turned around, "Yeah?"

He leaned against the door frame, propping himself up with one arm. "Exactly, how are you getting back home?"

She smiled. "The bus."

He rolled his eyes. He rubbed his forehead, "Do you realize that completely makes the gesture of lending you the car pointless?"

"Oh, it's the morning!"

"And we all know _nothing_ bad happens in Gotham in the daylight!" He stared at her, sarcastically.

She groaned. "What do you want from me?"

He stepped aside, leaning his back against the frame. "Stay here while I get some sleep and I'll drive you home later."

She glared at him in silence for a few seconds. "You have the house… all to yourself… then you get a girl here, a hot girl at that… and all you wanna do is sleep?"

He smiled then raised an eyebrow. "'Hot girl,' huh? Wow. Nothing wrong with your ego."

"I know what I am, McGinnis."

He smirked. "Never said you didn't." He thought about her summation. "Yeah. That's about it, though."

She sighed. "And if I say no?"

"I carry you back in here and tie you down until I wake up."

"There are so many ways I can take that statement."

"Save 'em for when I'm conscious." He motioned for her to come back inside, which she did without further argument. She knew she could win some arguments with him but, when he was serious especially when it came to protecting her, his mind was made up.

Though it bordered on being overprotective at times, it was an awesome quality that she appreciated.

She sat in his living room while he went back to sleep, watching whatever Christmas-themed programming was on. They weren't in short supply this close to the holiday. She just watched TV and snacked on whatever was in the house. It wasn't until about 1 that she heard Terry start to stir in his room. After about a half hour, he walked back into the living room, cleaned up and ready for the day.

She looked up from her prone position on the couch. "Hey."

"Hey." He looked at the television then at her. "You hungry?"

"Not yet. Maybe by the time this movie goes off."

He sat down on the other end of the couch, putting her feet on his lap. "Is this _Jingle All The Way_?"

She giggled. "Yeah. It's my Christmas guilty pleasure."

He smirked. "Mine, too."

She looked at him surprised. "Since when?"

"My Dad used laugh hysterically at this. I never got it. I mean, I had a good time watching it with him and some parts were kinda funny to me but I didn't get why he loved it so much." He paused. "After he was gone… I watched it once. Suddenly, it was the funniest thing I ever saw."

She looked over at him. "Watch this then food?"

"You got it."

They started watching the movie. At first, Terry had his arm over the couch but then he started massaging Max's feet.

She looked at him surprised. "What are you doing?"

"Helping," he answered. "So I thought."

"No, you are. Just…" She stopped talking when she realized something: it was really relaxing. She let out a stress relieving exhale. "You know what? I'm gonna shut up."

He chuckled. They went back to watching the movie. About 20 minutes into the film, Max said, "I am starting to get a little hungry."

Terry shrugged, "There's not that much food in the house. Else, I'd fix you something."

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "You can cook?"

"A little."

"Since when?"

"The old man taught me."

"Really?" She gave him a sly smirk. "Terry McGinnis. You've been holding out on me."

"Have not. You just never asked."

"I'm asking now!"

"Alright, alright! Tomorrow, then. How about that?"

"Schway!"

He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. "How about pizza?"

"Why not?"

They called in for a pizza to be delivered. After they finished watching the movie and while still eating pizza, they tried to figure out what to do for the rest of the day, letting whatever movie play in the background.

"So, what now?" Max asked.

Terry sighed. "How should I know? I don't even know what it's like to have free time."

She laughed. "Yeah, well… neither do I, really. All of Gotham's probably a mess right now, anyway."

"It's a safe bet."

She grabbed the remote. "Let's just watch some more movies. Relax for a while. We can just phone in today."

"Sounds good."

They found another holiday movie.

Terry went inside his own mind as the movie started. One activity did come to mind… but it was anything but festive. Still, despite advice from Bruce that he should do otherwise, he didn't want to do it alone. It wasn't pleasant and it probably wouldn't ease the pain of what he had to do but it would great if she came along. "Wanna go with me somewhere, tonight?"

"Sure," she replied. "Where to?"

"Well… that's the thing: it's kinda… different. Not exactly a great way to spend an evening."

She looked over at him, growing a little concerned. "Where?"

He paused. He kept his eyes focused on the television. He took in a deep breath then exhaled. "To see my dad."

Max was a little taken aback. She knew what he meant. She was just surprised that he asked her. He'd been going there by himself since it happened. It wasn't often, maybe only about four times, but each time he did, she could see the difference. Not the first two times he did, she didn't know him that well then, but both times afterward she could see his change in demeanor. Unnoticeable to most anyone else but, to her, he might as well have been wearing a sign that said where he had been recently.

But there was one key thing about his trips to visit his father's final resting place: he always went alone. When he and Dana were a couple, he never let her go with him. But he invited Max. Maybe it was the holiday but regardless, she couldn't help but feel a little honored. More than anything else, though, she was glad she could help him in any way she could.

She gave him a nod. "You got it."

* * *

Terry and Max pulled up to the cemetery, around 8 that night. They sat in the car for a while, staring blankly at the cemetery. Max could only imagine how hard this was for her best friend; he had mentioned that he tended to avoid coming here. It still hurt too much.

"Terry…" Max said.

"Hmm?" he asked, absentmindedly. He wasn't even looking at her.

"You don't have to…"

"Yeah. I actually do."

"But… you've already done it before. It was only a few months ago."

"I know. Still gotta."

"But why?"

He stared. "Bruce told me… you have to accept it… no matter how much you don't like it."

"But going to the cemetery…"

"It's a reminder."

"Of what?"

He finally looked at her. She was almost afraid of the look in his eyes. It was strong, confident, a little frightening… with a hint of sorrow deep within them.

"Of why I put on the mask," Terry answered, his voice slipping into his Batman tone. He got out of the car.

Max shook off that feeling and got out, as well.

They walked through the empty graveyard, Max pulling her heavy jacket closed to protect against the freezing temperature. She noticed Terry was wearing a coat but he wasn't acting like he was any colder. His mind was on other things. The snow wasn't thick but it had long settled on the ground and headstones in this place, making it all the most solemn of a hike through this place. They walked a good ways onto the burial grounds before they came to the final resting place of Warren McGinnis.

Max gasped silently. She had never been here before and it just all overwhelmed her at once.

Terry stared at the gravestone. He was hardly breathing, at least to the point where it was visible. All that he could think about was that fateful night where he lost his father… but gained a purpose. He was grateful for the day he met Bruce and was allowed to take up the mantle of the Bat; it actually made this all easier to deal with. He kneeled down and knocked away some of the snow then stared at the tombstone, giving his father a silent account of everything he had inspired him to be.

Max watched him in silence. She almost burst into tears when she saw what looked like tears threatening to fall from his eyes. She covered her mouth and quietly backed away. She knew he needed his time. Right now, at this very moment, he didn't need her.

She walked around the graveyard, looking at all the different tombstones. She didn't like cemeteries; they were always far too creepy. So much death all around… why would anyone come here? She wandered a little further and was about to go back… until she came across a certain headstone. _The_ headstone. The headstone of the family that started it all.

The graves of Thomas and Martha Wayne.

"Whoa…" Max breathed out. She stared at the headstone in total awe. She swallowed hard; she could almost feel the amount of grief coming from it. She looked down and took notice of something out of place in this setting: very fresh flowers, probably no older than a day.

There was only one person who would have been here and put down fresh flowers on this gravestone. They did, after all, only have one living relative. She had to keep from crying again. She felt bad for Bruce. She remembered reading that he was just eight-years-old when his parents were killed. Yet, he still showed up here to pay his respects. How much pain did that old man carry with him?

"Crazy, right?" Terry asked, surprising her.

She looked up and saw him walking up to her. "Yeah. H-how come…"

"My dad is buried here?"

She nodded.

The black haired teen shrugged. He took notice that she seemed cold. He was so emotional right now, he hardly felt the temperature. He started taking off his coat. "We were… kinda hard for cash and everything when it all first happened. Since I had just met Bruce and he found out about everything," he placed his coat on her shoulders, "he had mercy on us and paid for the funeral, even bought him a plot out here." He shrugged, "Don't know why he did way back then since he didn't know me but I never asked. We were just grateful."

She looked at the headstone, pulling his coat tighter around herself. It was warm. "So, when he tells you to come here…"

"Yeah… he does the same. He comes here as often as he can. Goes to the alley where it happens, a lot, too."

"My God…"

"At first, I thought he was insane that he was doing that… until he got me to start doing this." He looked at the Wayne headstone. "Then I got it." He shook his head, "It's not even something I can explain… it's just way too hard."

Max just stared at him. She was starting to understand. It was sadder than anything but she was starting to understand.

He sighed. "We can go."

"Uh… yeah, yeah."

They walked back to the car and Max could, for the first time, see the glimmer of pain that Terry masked amazingly well. She couldn't look in his eyes, he wouldn't let her, but she knew it was there. His body language had gone rigid; not dangerous or hateful but reserved. Everything about him was starting to make sense. He was looking stronger and stronger to her by the second.

He drove her back to her apartment in total silence. He wasn't trying to be mean in keeping silent; going to his father's grave just had that effect on him. She didn't blame him one bit. They pulled in front of her building and walked to her door.

She stopped then looked at him. "Terry… I never knew…"

He smirked. "It's okay, Max. You can't feel bad. I mean… honestly… I don't as much anymore. Just going there… it does get me a little down. But it's a good reminder. For one, if I can prevent what happened to me from happening to someone else… it's worth it. The other thing… there's line, I don't cross it. Otherwise… what's the point?"

She nodded. She hugged him. It was sudden and out of nowhere but she couldn't stop herself. She just… felt he needed one.

He didn't object. He really did need it. He hugged her back.

They stayed that way for a while before they released one another. He smiled at her. She smiled back.

She patted his chest. "You be careful out there, okay?"

He nodded. "You got it."

"And come by tomorrow."

"Promise."

He headed off while Max went inside, feeling a whole new sense of appreciation and a new level of respect for her best friend and what he did for this city.

* * *

Later on that night, Max was still up, hoping that Terry was okay. She wasn't sure what in the world that kind of thing did on his psyche. That kind of thing could drive a person absolutely insane. Then again… it had been a year. He hadn't gone off the deep end. Nowhere close. A year of pain and hurt and he never crossed the line that Batman never crossed. He saw thugs, murders, and villains of all kind every night but he held on to reality, his family, and even her. She scoffed; he made it all look so easy. She was starting to get why he and Bruce didn't want her to be more involved.

Starting to.

Her thoughts were interrupted when her cell phone rang.

She didn't recognize the number. The caller ID came out of Central City. Who did she know lived there? She answered, "Hello?"

"_Hi, Max._"

"Who is this?"

"_You tellin' me you don't recognize my voice?_"

She paused, trying to place the voice.

Then… she instantly recognized where she knew the voice from…

* * *

It was just past midnight and Batman had just rounded up a group trying to rob a toy store. As he tied the villains to a light post outside, he admonished them. "Seriously, guys? A toy store? Never mind nearly ruining the business of the people who own it but you're gonna give some poor kids a bad Christmas, too? That's a great idea! Have some kids end up as stupid as you! And do you know why?! Because you ruined their Christmas! You bunch of no-good…" An alert went off letting him his phone was ringing. He sighed. "You're lucky I gotta go." He took off for the sky and went back to the nearby Batmobile. When he saw the missed call was from Max, he called her back. Once she picked up, he greeted, "Hey, sorry. Was taking care of some thugs. Robbing a toy store. A toy store! Can you believe that?" He sighed. "Some people… Anyway, what's up?"

No answer.

"Max?"

Still no answer.

He was starting to worry. "Max? C'mon. Say something."

"_He's coming…_" her voice sounded so distant, like she couldn't believe what she was saying.

"What?"

"_He's coming._"

"Who is?"

"_My dad._"

Terry's eyes widened. "Whoa."

"_My dad is coming to Gotham._"

* * *

**A/N: Whoa is right. So, Mr. Gibson is coming to Gotham! With that in mind, I gotta ask a question... are you ready?**

**NO, BATMAN BEYOND FANDOM, I SAID, ARE YOU RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAADY?!**

**Sorry. In case you didn't know, I'm a huge wrestling nerd as well. Like a HUGE wrestling nerd!**

**Anyway, things are going to be interesting from this point on. We're about to have some fun, my friends. I hope you are ready because this train is really starting to pick up.**

**And yes, I love the movie _Jingle All the Way_. Can't help it. It's my Christmas guilty pleasure.**

**Keep those reviews coming! I love them all!**


	4. We're caroling through the night

**A/N: Hi, everyone! I know I've been whipping through this story pretty fast. BUT I CAN'T HELP IT! I LOVE THIS ONE! I've been working really hard on it and just wanted to get out here! Can't promise a new chapter tomorrow but we'll see what happens. So, enjoy Chapter 4! **

* * *

**Chapter 4: We're caroling through the night**

Max was pacing back and forth while Terry leaned against the car. They were in front of her apartment, waiting for her father to arrive. They thought it best to wait outside; Terry meeting his best friend's father for the first time alone in her apartment would just be way too awkward.

Terry watched her pace and even fidget with her fingers. When he could get a glimpse of her face, made nearly impossible due to her pacing, he could see that she was calmly panic stricken. He'd never seen her like this; not short of a near death experience brought on by a sword wielding assassin, of course. "Will you relax?"

"How?!" She paced faster. "I haven't seen him in years!"

He was surprised. "Wait. Really?"

"Yeah."

"You never told me that."

She stopped and felt a little bad. "I… was planning on it. Sorry."

He didn't want her to feel guilty. He waved it off, "Forget about it. You've got the right to your private life."

"Even though I know yours?"

"That's different and you know it."

She shook her head. "No, it's not. I should've been open with from the beginning."

"It's just your life, Max. It's okay."

"I know you think it's okay. But I don't think it's okay. All the stuff I know about you and everything… a-and I don't tell you…"

"Max." He walked up to her. He looked her in the eyes. "Relax. Breathe."

She stared at him.

"I'm serious. Breathe."

She giggled. She inhaled then exhaled, deeply.

"We're all good. Okay?"

She nodded. "Okay?" She turned around as a car approached came down the street and parked across the street from the apartment building. Soon, Samuel Gibson, Max's father, got out of the car. He looked at his youngest daughter and smiled at her.

Max became short of breath. She struggled to breathe steadily. "D… Dad…"

He walked up to her and hugged her. "Hey, sweetie."

She was still in shell shock but she managed to hug him back. After their hug, he looked her over. "Oh, my… you are so grown up." He looked at her hair. "Why is your hair pink?"

"Umm… fashion choice," she said, sheepishly.

Terry was, silently, chuckling to himself at Max's reaction to her father. He'd never known her to be timid, especially when it came to her hair color. She was always quick to defend her own since of fashion to anybody who asked. Her family being around really did have a different influence on her.

Samuel looked up at the young man. "And you are…"

"Terry McGinnis, sir." Terry extended his hand. Samuel shook it. "Max's best friend."

"Not boyfriend?" They released the handshake.

"No, sir. Just best friend. She's the reason I pass most… actually, all my classes."

"Oh, good to know my daughter is such a big help."

"Smartest person in our whole high school. That includes the teachers."

Max laughed.

Samuel looked back at Max, "Well, sweetie. I was hoping we could spend the day together."

She was surprised. "What? You mean… all day?"

"Yes. Is that wrong?"

"When you called, you… just said you were dropping by. Th-that you had work stuff."

The awkwardness for Samuel was beginning to show. "I know but… I found myself able to free up my whole day. Just for you."

She didn't know what to say to that.

"I thought we could… you know… get reacquainted."

"Ummm… uh…"

Terry stepped in. "She'd love to! She's just not so talkative right now." He thought about that statement. "Wow. Never thought I'd say that about Max."

She looked at him indignantly.

"Now, _that's_ a look I'm used to."

She looked back at her father. "I just had promised Terry that I'd…"

"…help me research a paper… that can wait," Terry lied. "It's not due until like a month after we're back in school, anyway. Besides, I need to do my own work, Max. You know that."

She looked at him in disbelief.

"Great!" Samuel said. "Let me make a few calls to clear everything and we can go." He pulled out his phone and stepped away.

Max pulled Terry aside, "What's wrong with you?"

"What?" Terry asked.

"I told I was gonna spend the holiday with you so you wouldn't be alone."

"Your dad just showed up. I think you're allowed an out for that."

"No. Not for my dad. He doesn't get to just show up and…"

"Max," Terry put his hands on her shoulders. "He's your dad."

When he said, it actually meant something.

"Spend some time with him."

Max rolled her eyes. "I just don't know about this…"

"He came all this way. He's clearing his schedule to spend time with you. Proves he's trying. Give him a chance."

She was still unconvinced.

He could tell. "Just take the chance. You know how I feel about people and their fathers. Maybe you guys can work stuff out."

She sighed. He played the "Father" card; he could do it and get away with it. Plus, he was just being sincere. Curse his kind heartedness. "Why do you have to be all nice and understanding?"

He shrugged. "I think I learned it from Bruce."

They both stopped.

Max opened her mouth but couldn't speak right away. "That's the scariest thing you've ever said."

"You think it was easy for me to realize it?"

She shook her head. "I made you a promise. I'll spend today with him. But tomorrow's Christmas Eve. From there and through to Christmas, I'm all yours."

"Max…"

"Christmas Eve is part of Christmas. I told you were spending Christmas with me. Bottom line."

"Max. It's okay."

"No, it's not. I made you a promise. Him showing up does not change that."

"It's okay for special circumstances to not keep a promise."

"Name one promise you never kept to me."

He stopped. He thought about it and thought about it… and thought some more. Nothing was coming to mind. "Ummm…"

"My point exactly."

"Oh! I got one! I didn't get you tickets to that band you liked that time!"

"You did, too."

"Not front row, like I said I would."

"You tried. And, since you didn't get me front row, you got me to meet them backstage."

"Slag it," he grumbled.

She smiled. "See? So, see you tomorrow."

He shook his head. He smirked, "Fine."

"Besides, you promised you would cook."

"You still want me to?"

She glared at him. He had the ability to just bring that out of her. "Hi. I'm Max Gibson. Lover of food. Perhaps we've never met."

He laughed. "Alright. You gotta deal. Tomorrow. Okay?"

"Okay." She then hugged him. "Thanks, Terry."

He hugged her back. "No problem."

Terry was sitting at home that evening, just relaxing in every way he could. He heard from Bruce to not go on patrol tonight; just to have the suit nearby, in case anything did happen. The first Batman's logic was that most criminals were gearing up for tomorrow night so the young hero could rest and relax for tonight. That was all the convincing the young lad needed. He was starting to get hungry and didn't feel much like fixing his own food so he went out to pick some up. He went to a nearby restaurant to pick up something to take home. Once his food was ready, he picked it up and turned to leave… only to see Dana and Blade walk in.

'_Of all the slaggin' luck,_' he thought.

The former couple stared at each other for a handful of seconds; this was, after all, the first time they had seen each other outside of school since their breakup two months ago. Since he always had the excuse of having to work, Terry skipped all possible social interactions with his ex. How he wished he could use that excuse right now. Dana waved Blade to go get them a table while she stood at the door, knowing Terry was about to exit. Terry sighed and started to walk out, wishing he didn't have to go right past her to do so. He didn't want this talk.

"Terry…" Dana said right as he started to pass her.

He stopped and turned toward her.

She looked at him. "You doin' okay?"

He was a little surprised by her question. And the concern in her voice. "Yeah. Just… grabbing some food."

"Okay."

"You?"

"Doing just fine."

"Glad to hear it."

She paused for a second. "Take care of yourself."

"You, too."

She smiled. "And Merry Christmas."

He was stunned. But he smiled at her. "Merry Christmas, Dana."

They parted company and that was that.

Terry got to his car and looked back at the restaurant. He paused when he thought about seeing Dana just now. He didn't feel any… need to get back with her. He didn't miss her and he didn't hope she was missing him. All he wanted for her now was for her to be happy. Nothing more.

Much to his surprise, he felt just fine. He didn't miss her one bit.

He was wondering what the reason for that could be.

After Terry got home and ate, he put up small little Christmas tree with lights already attached and watched television. The only way he knew how to relax anymore. He thought about maybe going out but he didn't feel like it, especially if Max was busy.

His phone rang and he dropped his head. It was probably Bruce. "There's goes my night in…" He looked at the ID. It was Max. He breathed a sigh of relief. He answered, "I thought you were Bruce calling me in."

"_You're not out?_" she asked.

"Nah. He gave me the night off."

"_Well, you earned it._"

He chuckled. "Thanks. Just told me to be ready for Christmas Eve night. That's when the fun happens. A lot of guys try to pull off the big scores that night."

"_True, I mean, after all, you have to protect Santa and the reindeer._"

He laughed. "They would get mugged in Gotham."

"_They really would._"

He laughed again.

"_So, anyway, you're sitting down, right?_"

"Yeah. Why?"

"_Hold on whatever you're sitting on because, get this: Melissa is in town!_"

He almost jumped out of his seat, "Your sister?!"

"_Yeah!_"

"Why?"

"_She wanted to surprise me and come hang out for Christmas Eve tomorrow._"

He sat back. "Wow. Your family is just coming out of everywhere this Christmas, aren't they?"

"_Who are you telling? I still don't believe it. I just spent the night at dinner with her and Dad._" She paused. "_Actually, it was… pretty nice._"

He smiled. "I'm glad it was."

"_Yeah…_" She stopped. "_Are you okay?_"

"Oh, yeah. Grabbed some takeout. Now, I'm just watching TV." He paused. "Here's something you'll wanna know: I ran into Dana."

He knew her eyes went wide with shock on that one. "_Whoa._"

"Yeah. Saw her when I was out getting food."

"_What happened?_"

"Nothing. She asked how I was doing and even wished me Merry Christmas."

She paused. "_That's it?_"

"That was it."

"_Wow._"

"I know, right?"

"_Well, that's a relief. At least, she didn't cause a scene or anything._"

"Yeah. Actually… I think I'm over her."

"_For real?_"

"Yeah. I was… just fine with seeing her. It was a little weird that I was so okay, but, I am."

"_As long as you are._"

"I am. I'm surprised but I really am."

"_Okay. You're still coming by tomorrow?_"

"Unless I'm suddenly uninvited."

"_McGinnis…_" she warned.

"Kidding! Of course, I'm coming. I'm cooking, don't forget."

"_Oh, I didn't._"

"Didn't think you would for a second. Now, get back to your family."

"_What do you think I'm doing now?_"

He could just see her smile. He chuckled.

"_Dad already went back to his hotel. It's just me and Melissa._"

"I still don't wanna interrupt."

"_You're not. I called you._"

"Still, go. Hang out with your sister. I'll see you tomorrow."

"_Okay, okay._"

"Good night, Max."

"_Good night, Terry._"

* * *

Max was smiling as she hung the phone up. She turned to see her older sister, Melissa, had a huge grin on her face.

It kind of annoyed her. "What?" the pink haired teen asked.

Melissa batted her eyelids, dramatically, "'Good night, Terry.'"

"Oh, shut up!" She walked past her, going into her room.

"You _so_ have a thing for McGinnis! Will you just admit it?!"

Max turned around, "I don't have anything to admit! He's my best friend!"

"Who's always around!"

"That's what a best friend does!"

"No, that's what a _boyfriend_ does."

"Mel…"

"Max."

Max groaned.

"I'm just saying. He still with that Dana chick?"

"No. They broke up a couple of months ago."

"And has he dated since then?"

"That's none of your business!"

"That's a no."

The younger Gibson sister sighed. "He works a lot."

"But yet always, always manages to see you. Right?"

Max hesitated and wouldn't answer. She just folded her arms and looked away.

"Again, a yes." Melissa sighed. "He's single now, you're… always single. Seems to me like… you're waiting for something."

"I am not!"

"You invited him to Christmas Eve with me and Dad, Max! It's only obvious!"

"It's not!"

"Then why did you invite him?"

Max stopped. "Uh… umm…"

Melissa grinned. Her little sister was holding back. "Max…" She leaned closer. "What are you not telling?"

She paused and had to force the words out of her mouth. "I invited him before."

"Say again?"

She winced. "I invited him… to spend Christmas… with me…" Once she said it aloud, she knew how her sister would take it. Then again, now that she said it out loud, it did sound very… interesting.

Melissa paused for a second. Then… she grinned. She grinned so wide, in fact, that couldn't grin any wider if she tried.

And Max hated it. "It's not like that!" she decided to tell herself and Melissa. She wasn't who she was trying to convince, however. "His family went out of town and he stayed here. I just didn't want him to be alone."

"What about his boss?"

"Trust me: that's just as bad as being alone."

"Sure. Why be alone… when he's got you?"

Max let out a loud groan. "Stop it!"

"Oh, I can't wait for tomorrow!" Melissa happily went off to her room.

Max rubbed her forehead. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

**A/N: A long day? Oh, Max... you have no idea. And you guys will just have to wait and see. So, Samuel Gibson and Melissa, what do you guys think of them so far? Don't worry, we're gonna get to see a lot more of them soon. I'm just curious as to your initial reactions. I made up Max's father name and I took her sister's name from a fanfic by the phenomenal Kyoko Kasshu Minamino. You guys know how much I LOVE her work! After this, go read her stuff. Amazing! Anyway, REVIEWS! And get ready for what happens next!**


	5. Presents and cards are here

**Chapter 5: Presents and cards are here**

That Christmas Eve morning, Max woke up and started getting ready for the day. After having showered and put on her clothes, she walked out of the room to find Melissa sitting on the couch. The elder Gibson sister was in her bathrobe and drinking coffee. What bugged Max was that, when she looked up, her sister had a look in her eyes similar to last night.

"What is wrong with you?" Max asked.

"Nothing." Melissa looked her little sister over. "Up kinda early, aren't you?"

"It's like 9 in the morning. It's not like I was up at the crack of dawn."

"No. But…" She set her coffee on the table, got up, and started walking around Max, inspecting her.

Max looked at her, suspiciously. "Umm… what are you doing?"

"Shh!" She walked around her again, "Straight out of bed, not moping around or taking forever as you usually do." She walked back in front of her. "Showered. Hair combed. Face, all dolled up."

"I don't add anything to my face."

"Other than facial cleansers."

"Slag…" she whispered, harshly. She was hoping her sister didn't know that.

She sniffed her hair. "Your good shampoo." She walked behind her and looked down. "Are you wearing your…" She paused and smiled, trying to choose her words carefully. "…attractive pants?"

Max blushed and turned to face her. "They're leggings! Okay?!"

Melissa raised at eyebrow, "Leggings? Sure, Max. Those are tights, little sister."

"Same thing! Who cares?"

"I'm just saying that they're tight. Like… really tight."

"They're leggings! They're supposed to be tight! They're doing what they're supposed to do!"

She peeked around her then looked back at her sister's face and smiled, "No argument here."

"Is there a point to this?!"

"Yes. I'm wondering if you know it."

Max practically roared and rolled her eyes. "One, I don't know what time Dad is getting here and I wanna be dressed when he does. Two, I like my facial cleansers! I don't tell you because you tease me! Happy? Three, it was the only shampoo I had left! Four, these _leggings_… are warm! Five, I am going to put on pants over these! Six and the last thing, NONE OF THIS HAS ANYTHING TO DO WITH TERRY!"

"See? There you go."

"What?"

"You're awfully defensive since I didn't even bring him up."

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't."

Max paused. She thought back. Melissa didn't mention Terry. She groaned. "Can you blame for thinking you did? You said it last night."

"That was then. This is now. You like him."

"As a friend!"

"Whatever." She walked off to get ready herself.

"I hate you, sometimes."

"Like I said…" She then said, in a sing-song voice, "Whatever!"

Max rubbed her face. The day just started… and it was already too long. Then again, her sister had that effect on her. Lord only knows what's going to happen when her father arrived. Max thought about keeping her hopes high… but decided to settle on reality and prepare herself for the rest of the day.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Samuel arrived to spend time with his daughters. He walked in, greeting them both, "Hi, girls!"

"Morning, Daddy," Melissa said.

"Hey, Dad," Max said.

"So, what are we doing today?" Samuel asked.

Max and Melissa paused. The older sister looked at the younger, waiting for her to answer.

"Umm…" Max started, cursing herself for starting off that way.

"What is it, baby?" Samuel asked.

Max sighed. "Nothing, it's just… Terry is coming over."

He didn't look pleased to hear that. "Why?"

"I invited him over."

"You invited a boy over?"

"I invited Terry over. So… yeah, pretty much the same thing."

Melissa had to stifle a laugh.

"When did you do this?" Samuel asked.

"When school let out…" Max answered.

"So, about two weeks ago."

Max nodded. "Thereabouts, yeah."

Samuel folded his arms. "Who is this boy, Max?"

"He's Terry. He's my best friend."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Samuel took a minute to let this situation percolate in his mind. Needless to say, this left Max a little nervous; she'd never really seen this look on her father's face. Of course, she had really seen in him in years. She found it a little strange that he still had this power over her.

"Why is he always around here?" Mr. Gibson asked. "More to the point, why are you so fascinated with him?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not 'fascinated.' He's just my best friend, Dad. He comes around here because, if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have anyone to hang out with."

"No female friends?"

"I have a couple. But Terry's different."

"He's a boy."

Max had to bite down the urge to reply 'we covered that.' That probably wouldn't have gone over well. She, instead, went with, "He's my best friend, Dad. He's just coming over for Christmas Eve." She looked away, "And Christmas."

Samuel looked real suspicious at that. "Where is his family?"

"Outta town."

"And why is he here?"

"He had to work. His boss needed him to work through to Christmas. I invited him over so he wouldn't be by himself in between time."

Samuel let everything swirl in his head. His daughter seemed very adamant about this. "Only a friend?"

"Only a friend," Max repeated.

"That's it?"

"That's it."

He exhaled harshly. "Alright, Max. But I'm just not sure about this, him being around so much."

Melissa could tell her father was being a bit overprotective. So, she decided to chime in on Terry's behalf. "Terry's a good guy, Dad. He's nothing but a good guy, in fact. He looks out for Max. They really are just best friends."

Samuel just sighed and decided to leave the conversation be. "Alright, if you both say so." He excused himself to the bathroom.

Max looked at her older sister, "Thanks."

Melissa winked at her. She leaned over and whispered, "Don't want you to lose your future husband for no reason."

Max could only exhale in frustration. Regardless, Melissa did help out just now. All that was left now was what would happen when Terry actually got there.

* * *

Terry arrived at the Gibson household around 1 O'clock. Per orders from his confidant, he sent Max a text when arrived at the apartment. He was about to knock on the door when it flew open Max pushed him further outside, closing the door behind her.

He looked at her. "Do you realize how many ways I almost flipped you over just now?"

"That would be harder to explain," she replied.

"Harder?"

"My dad's wondering what you're doing here."

"What do you mean?"

"He's been interrogating me about you since yesterday."

He looked around perplexed. His eyes settled back on her. "Why?"

"You're a boy. I'm a girl. His daughter. Who you are constantly around."

Terry thought. He connected all the dots. "Ohhhh. He's suspicious."

"Like Bruce was of me."

"Not humanly possible."

"Then, you have no idea what you're up against."

"Gimme a break."

"He can be a piece of work, Terry."

He stared at her. "Super criminals, crazy guys with bombs, a former CEO who is radioactive, dangerous cyborgs, and the Justice League. And that was just last week. Want me to keep going?"

"This is my father. You'll _wish_ you had the suit."

"It'll be fine, Max."

"You can leave, ya know. I understand. We can…"

"Before you get going, just remember that you begged me to come here."

She smiled. "Not really."

"The puppy eyes and the pawing counts as begging. I'm staying. Besides…" He held up two bags. "I told you I would show my cooking skills. And I have your gifts."

She stared at him, then narrowed her eyes. "Curse you! Bribing me with the only two things that work: gifts and food!"

"I know the way to your heart… and it's revenge for manipulating me."

She started to ready the eyes, "I wasn't trying to…"

"Stop."

She giggled. "Alright."

"But I'm staying. Get over it."

"It's not me you should be worried about."

"Max… everything's going to be fine."

She shrugged. "I hope…"

They reentered the apartment, Terry greeting Samuel and Melissa in the most pleasant manner possible. "Hi, everybody! Merry Christmas Eve!"

Melissa smiled immediately. She was going to put on a sly look but Max gave her a quick look of death if she did. So, the elder Gibson sister just held her smile. "Hey, Terry!"

"Melissa! Long time no see!"

"I know, right? Good to see you again." They hugged then she looked him over. "You're looking well. You been working out?"

"Here and there."

"Schway."

Terry looked at Samuel. "Mr. Gibson, how are you?" He extended his hand.

"Terry," Samuel said, with a hint of suspicion and fatherly concern in his voice. They shook hands then released.

Max became nervous immediately. '_Oh, boy…_'

The teen hero didn't let that get to him. "So… what's going on today?"

"We were just trying to figure out what to do about lunch," Melissa said.

He held up the grocery bag. "Then I arrived just in time!"

Melissa blinked in surprise. "You can cook?"

"A little."

"Well… aren't you domestic?" She gave Max a quick subtle glance. The pink haired teen had to resist giving her a death stare again.

Terry just chuckled. "Not really. Just certain things a guy's gotta know."

"Well, you're gonna make some girl very happy someday."

Max wanted to kick Melissa so hard right now, her foot was almost trembling.

Terry shrugged. "Matter of opinion." He headed toward the kitchen, "The complaint is that I'm never around because of work to have a relationship."

"Oh, I'm sure some girl will see plenty of you," Melissa said.

Max wanted to punch her now. Melissa could easily see it, but ignored it; she went to start setting the table.

"You work that much, Terry?" Samuel asked.

"Yes, sir," Terry called back as he started to unpack the groceries.

"How do you find time for school?"

Terry smiled. "Just barely."

"Is that why you said Max is the reason you're passing?"

"Yes, sir. If it wasn't for her, I don't think I'd make it." He stuck his head around the corner, "She's the best friend I could ask for." He went back to his work in the kitchen.

Max smirked at Terry's compliment. She looked at her dad and said, just out of Terry's ear shock, "Be nice."

"I am nice," Samuel replied.

Max huffed. She walked into the kitchen. She leaned over the counter and looked at her best friend. "Sorry," she whispered.

"What for?" he whispered back.

She motioned toward the living room.

He looked toward the living and realized she meant her father. He hadn't realized his questions as prying attempts. "Oh, gimme a break! If that's the best he can do, this is gonna be a breeze."

"It could get worse."

"Bring it. I'm Batman. I can handle it. I can handle anything."

"Anything, huh?"

"Yeah. Whatever it is, just bring it!"

Suddenly, they heard the door to the apartment unlock. Max's eyes went wide when she realized only one other person had a key.

Her mother. Tracy Gibson.

Max looked back at the front door and, sure enough, her mother walked in.

"Max?" Tracy asked. "Merry…" She stopped the second she locked eyes on Samuel. Once she did, all positivity went out of her. Of the whole house, it seemed. "Sam?"

"Tracy?" Samuel said.

Both of their faces started to harden. Max and Melissa became frozen with fear; scared that something terrible was about to happen. It usually did.

Terry saw all of the faces of the Gibson family and just sighed. "Oh, boy…" he whispered. He remembered what Max said earlier and, like always, she was right: now, more than ever in his normal life, he really wished he had the Batsuit. From the look of it, they were going to need a riot squad.

* * *

**A/N: So... that seems... horrible. We are officially at the halfway point of this story but don't you worry one bit: we have a LOT of story to get to! Check back here for the next drama filled chapter. And, I mean, it is FILLED with drama!**

**You guys be sure to hit that favorite, follow, and review button!**


	6. My world is filled with cheer and you

**A/N: It's 3:30 AM and I am posting this... yep, just like the old days. Sorry it took me so long to get this one out. Trust me: this story will be complete before Christmas.  
**

**Anyway, I hope you guys are buckled in for this part of the ride... because here is where train really hits some rough terrain! Ha! That rhymed! And, yes, that lame moment is now over.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: My world is filled with cheer and you**

Max looked back and forth between her mother and father, knowing any second now a war was about to erupt. Terry saw it forming, too; he broke up his fair share of domestic disputes as Batman and remembered the last days of his parents' marriage. His parents weren't terrible but it was far from pleasant, that's for sure. From Max had told him about her parents, this had all the makings of a bomb going off and he needed to defuse it, quickly.

Knowing that no one noticed him, he slipped back into the kitchen and looked around, trying to formulate a plan to stop, or at least delay, the oncoming argument. He looked down at the kitchen cabinets and a plan came to mind. One thing that always detracted an argument was an outsider… most of the time; another way was if someone was in pain. Terry knew he could absorb a lot of pain and keep going. He learned that just from Bruce's training regime. He took a deep breath then slammed his left knee in the bottom cupboard as hard as he could without breaking the cupboard or seriously injuring himself.

The second it connected he groaned out loud, "Owwwwwwwwwww…" He clutched his knee. That actually was a little more pain than he was going for. It didn't hurt that bad and would wear off soon but it still stung. '_Think of a better plan next time, McGinnis._'

"Terry?" Max rushed in, concerned. She looked at him then at her parents and Melissa, who walked in worried as well.

"Terry!" Ms. Gibson said. "This is a surprise."

"Hi, Ms. Gibson," Terry said, feigning pain. "Nice to see you, again."

"You, too." She looked him over. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah!" Terry stood up straight. "Just turned to fast. Slammed right into the cabinet."

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Oh, I'll be fine."

"Do you need to sit down?" Melissa asked.

"No, I'm fine. No worries."

The Gibson parents looked at each other, uncertain, but went back into the living room, trying to keep their issues to themselves for the sake of the guest in the house. Melissa followed after them, praying they could remain civil. Once they were all gone, Max looked at Terry. He smiled at her, pointed at his leg, and easily stood on it.

She smiled and whispered, "Thanks."

"No problem," Terry whispered, smiling. He rubbed his knee, "I'm coming up with a better plan next time, though."

"I'd say you should." She sighed. "If you're going to injure yourself every time you wanna stop my parents from arguing, you won't have a body left."

"It won't come to that."

"You don't know them."

"No, I don't, but that's not gonna happen."

She stared at him in disbelief. "Are you… like 100% sure of that?"

"Of course not. But I can hope, can't I?" He smiled.

She scoffed. But smiled, too. She couldn't help it: his positive attitude had her hoping for the impossible. "Why are you so optimistic?"

"I have to be." He smiled. "It's Christmas."

She smiled and shook her head. She exhaled, frowning again. "You know you definitely have permission to bail out now, right? I don't know what's gonna happen with them and I get it if you don't wanna get caught up in the battle."

He gave her an irritated stare. "Since when do I leave you in the crossfire by yourself?"

She shrugged. "First time for everything."

His eyes and voice softened as he put a hand on her arm. "Not with this. Not ever. If they do erupt, then you still got, at least, one human shield."

They both laughed.

"In short, I'm staying."

She smiled again. "Thanks, Terry."

He nodded. "Now, go on! This is my kitchen for the next few minutes." He turned around and actually smacked her rear.

Her eyes went wide and her mouth fell open as she couldn't believe he just did that. She had to bite down a laugh, though she did have a smile of playful anger. She grabbed a dish towel and threw at him. He dodged it and gave her a look of triumph.

She walked back into the living room and saw her family looking as tense as ever. She remembered being a kid and seeing this exact same scene. She didn't fully know what was going on, then; she did now. It made it worse.

"Can we, please…" she said, "try and keep some peace?" She motioned behind her, referring to Terry.

Melissa had no problem agreeing. Her parents looked at one another and both nodded, albeit reluctantly. Max exhaled in defeat; God, she hoped Terry was right this time and nothing would go wrong. Still… she couldn't fully let herself hope. She knew better.

The rest of the afternoon had a tense atmosphere to it. Terry did his best to alleviate all the tension he could, cracking jokes or purposefully making a fool himself whenever he could. Bruce always told him how the latter helped out because stern words weren't always necessary to defuse everyday situations. It seemed to work so far.

Everyone sat at the table and war hadn't descended yet. They arranged the seating with Tracy and Samuel sitting at opposite ends of the table, Terry and Max on side and Melissa on the other; this was done in hopes of lessening the chance of a confrontation. But, while the Gibson sisters were hoping it wouldn't come to that, experience taught them better. It was coming. Even with Terry here, they knew something would cause it. They just didn't know what spark would set off this powder keg.

The early dinner Terry made was a meal of green beans with mushrooms and shallots. As Max took a first bite into it, her eyes went wide. It was so delicious, she almost hit him. "Oh, my God, Terry!"

He chuckled, "What?!"

"You…" she held back calling him a 'dreg' in front of her family. "…liar! This is… great!" The rest of her family found to be quite tasty as well.

"What did I lie about?"

"You never told me you could cook like this!"

"I told you I could cook."

"Not like this! When did you learn to cook like this?!"

He laughed. "And I told you, Bruce taught me."

She shook her head. Wow, this was good. "Yeah, about that: why did he?"

"I was having a panic attack about a cooking class. I begged him to teach me because I wasn't gonna pass, otherwise. He finally gave in when I used the phrase 'you're only hope.'"

That surprised Max. "And that worked?"

"No. He mainly did it to shut me up."

The teens and Melissa laughed. Even from the little Max's sister knew about Terry's employer, that sounded like a Bruce move. They all went back to eating their meal.

"So, Terry," Tracy asked towards the end of the meal, "how's your mom?"

"She's fine," Terry answered. "Her and Matty went to go see my aunt and spend the holiday with her."

"Oh. And she left you here?"

"Had to stay. Still have work."

"Well, you certainly work very hard."

Terry smiled. "It can be rough but I can't really complain. Good job, after all."

"Where do you work, Terry?" Samuel asked.

"I work for Bruce Wayne."

Samuel paused. He looked at McGinnis in disbelief. "You mean… Wayne Enterprises Bruce Wayne?"

Terry smiled. "That's the one."

"The billionaire? The man who, just recently, regained control of his own company?"

Terry nodded his head, "Yes, sir. Same guy."

"And… he taught you how to cook?"

"Guy's very talented… no matter how old he is."

'_Ain't that the truth,_' Max thought to herself.

The revelation of Terry's employer threw Samuel for a loop. "What could you possibly do for him?" The question left the Gibson women severely embarrassed, particularly at how Samuel asked it.

Terry didn't mind. "I'm his personal assistant."

"And that entails what, exactly?"

"Just odds and ends. Drive him where he needs to go, pick up orders for him, that sort of thing. Whatever he needs."

"Is that how you are able to afford that car I saw you driving?"

"Dad…" Max groaned. The embarrassment level was at an all-time high.

Terry just smiled. "It is. But that was actually a gift from him."

"Your boss just gives you gifts like that?" Samuel asked.

"Been a year of working for him. He's appreciative that way."

"For what? What could he possibly need someone to do? Can you give me some specifics, here?"

Terry smiled. He had well-prepared lie for whenever people asked that. "A lot of moving things around his house, for one. He's never satisfied. Everything has to be perfect. And he'll tell you in a second if it isn't."

Max had to hold back a giggle herself at that one. She had to remind herself to tell him later that was a good cover.

Samuel was still in disbelief. "He's got to be in his 70's. He's that demanding?"

"You'd be surprised," Terry just held his smile. "There's a lot of 'you're not doing this right' when you work for him." It was amazing how much of the truth he was telling right now. "I've learned a lot from him, too, though. I can't lie. He teaches me a lot of things about life and just about how to get by. All in all, he's not so bad."

Samuel let all of the information process in his head. He came to one, albeit completely uncalled for, question: "So… doesn't that make you his… houseboy?"

Melissa dropped her fork and pressed her hands to her face in mortification. Max wanted to find the button to make her father stop talking; she looked up at the ceiling praying for divine intervention to make that happen. Tracy was starting to get tired of this. Not that she needed it but she was reminded, again, as to one of the many reasons Samuel was an ex-husband.

Terry took it all in stride. His life as Batman helped a lot of things just wash over him now. The insults of someone who didn't know him were nothing to get upset about. Not anymore. "I've been called that." He shrugged, "Everyone has their own label for it."

Samuel was still trying to fit pieces together in his mind. "You work for Mr. Wayne, what do your parents do?"

Max closed her eyes. Why, in the world, would he ask that? And the worse part: she knew Terry; he was going to answer, honestly.

"Oh, my God, Dad!" Melissa exclaimed, knowing that Terry would answer, as well. "Just stop!"

He looked at his oldest daughter. "What? What's the problem?"

"It's okay, Mel," Terry said to her. He looked back at Samuel. "My mom has a regular office job." He paused to take a second. "My dad… was killed a year ago by the Jokerz."

Samuel stopped. His face gave away that he was embarrassed and didn't know what to say next. "I, uh… I'm sorry, Terry."

"It's okay. It happened. I'm sad it did but I have to keep going. Gotta be there for my mom and brother. So, if Mr. Wayne needs me to move a sofa half an inch to the right, I'll move the sofa. No harm done. A job's a job. He's actually been a big help to me and my family. Truth be told, and I'd never tell him this, he's a big reason we're able to get through losing my dad. It hasn't been an easy time. But we get through it. It's actually one reason my mom took my brother out of town. Good to be around family. You'll always need that support."

When he spoke about this, Max had to remind herself about the emotional toll Terry carried around him every day. He very seldom, if ever, let it slip out. He never looked for sympathy and he wasn't looking for it now. Despite that they were just at the graveyard two days ago, he hadn't even acted differently from his normal self, save for the couple hours afterward and even that wasn't as depressing as she thought it should've been. He kept going, smiling most of the time, quick with a joke, and even was willing injure himself to help calm her family's issues. She realized, again, how strong her best friend really is and how good a best friend.

She gave Terry a light nudge and whispered, "It's why you've got me." She smiled.

He smiled back at her.

"So, now, you know," Tracy said to her ex-husband, her words dripping with anger while she repeatedly and forcefully tapped her finger on the table. "You have his whole life story. Even the parts, I am sure, are _very_ painful for him to bring up."

"I just asked," Samuel defended. "How was I supposed to know that kind of thing?"

She held back on answering that like she wanted to. "Well… now, you do. So… will you, _please_, leave this boy alone?"

"I was just asking him some questions." Anger was rising in Samuel's voice.

"You're being rude and condescending. He's Max's friend and you just…"

"Ms. Gibson, Ms. Gibson," Terry said, trying to make sure the situation was calm. "He wasn't. It's okay. I'm fine, really."

She sighed. "You're a kind young man, Terry."

He nodded.

She started shifting food around on her plate. "Wish I could say the same for the old man at the table."

Terry didn't need to see Max's and Melissa's shocked and exasperated expressions at that statement. He already knew: there was the spark. The powder keg had been lit. The fuse was sparking as they spoke.

"Questioning some boy who seems to be very close with my daughter is called being a parent," Samuel fired back.

The fuse was getting shorter.

"And you'd know more about him if you would, oh, I don't know, call," Tracy retaliated.

Guy Fawkes, when he planned to destroy the British Parliament, would have prayed for explosives as grand and volatile as what was about to erupt from the Gibson household.

"What do you know about him?" Samuel asked. "I hear you're never here either."

"I know he's a good boy," Tracy answered. "I know that there have been a few bad days in his past but that has had no bearing on anything I've seen since. And I am not here because I have to provide for this family since I'm doing that alone now."

Samuel ignored the last quip, for now. "He's a 'good boy'? A few bad days, huh? Like what? Things that could put Max in danger? With that in mind, exactly, how often is he alone with our daughter? Are there any little children around here I don't know about?"

That was the one thing that even made Terry's eyes widen as he looked around in an uncomfortable manner. Max threw her head back in utter shock.

"Terry isn't like that, Dad!" Melissa said, defensively and in just as much shock as her sister.

"Oh, please!" Samuel shouted. "Works for Bruce Wayne? That's not even believable!"

Terry had to admit: that was actually the first time he ever heard that.

"I've met him, Dad!" Max said, desperate to get this to stop.

"You could've met any old man claiming to be him!" Samuel snapped back. "Could it be just this boy's attempt to look good in front of all of you!"

The teen hero let out a silent exhale. This was going bad fast.

"He works for him!" Tracy defended. "His mother has met him, Max has. He's been to social events with him! What more do you need?!"

"I need to know more about this teenaged boy who is in my home!" Samuel shouted.

"_My_ home! It stopped being yours when you left."

While that should've been the final spark… it wasn't.

This is…

"And I know that this teenaged boy is a good one!" Tracy yelled. "A genuine good one! I know Max has a friend she can count on. Thank God she has a man in her life she can depend on, who will always be there for her, since her father isn't man enough to do it!"

Explosion.

The whole room went silent at that statement.

Terry was really wishing he had the suit right now, at least, an exploding gas ball. What he wouldn't give to have Mad Stan blow something up down the street. Shriek disrupting the sound waves so no one could understand each other would be a lot better. But no such luck. Supervillains were never around when you needed them. Then again, in this case, a big enough fight was about to take place. The war had begun. No quarter was asked. None would be given.

Samuel got to his feet. "You're the reason I left in the first place!"

Tracy stood up as well. "And your excuse for never calling your children?!"

"Don't even give me that after all you said!"

"All I ever did was tell the truth!"

"Can you both knock it off?!" Melissa stood up.

The three of them started arguing in circles, years' worth of animosity flying up right now. Max couldn't believe this was happening. She looked over at Terry as he was keeping his completely neutral face. He looked at her to let her know that he was okay, and that she didn't have to worry. He even placed a hand on her arm to let her know that he was fine.

But she wasn't worried. She was angry. And getting angrier. She just wanted to let her best friend forget his worries. Then… her parents are in the same room for an hour and the 'war' erupts a new. Not only that but her father brings up the one subject with Terry that could actually bring him down: his father. Maybe she could've prevented it by telling Samuel sooner but he didn't ask her. He waited until he had Terry cornered and thoughtlessly interrogated her best friend at the dinner table, leading to all of this happening.

She couldn't stand it any longer. She invited Terry over so they could have a good Christmas with one another and this happened. Her family was ruining her attempts to keep her best friend's spirits high. They were ruining everything. She had had enough. She stood up and screamed, "WILL ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!"

Her outburst took everyone by surprise. Except for Terry. He saw that coming a mile away.

Max grabbed her forehead. "My God! Is this how we always were?! Maybe I never noticed because it was just us but now! My best friend is sitting here, being the nicest person in Gotham right now and not say what I'm gonna say! YOU ARE THE MOST SELFISH, SELF-CENTERED PEOPLE ON THE PLANET!"

"Max…" Terry tried to calm her. He didn't want her to do or say something she would regret. But this was years in the making. He even tried taking hold of her arm but she moved it away from him. He wasn't going to stop this no matter what. She was already at her breaking point. And she was just getting started.

"I don't why I thought that once… JUST! ONCE!" She started breathing in heaves. "We could act like a normal family! Get along! ACT like civilized people! If not for us, for the sake of a friend of mine, my BEST FRIEND, whose family isn't even in town this Christmas! I invited him here so he wouldn't be alone! God, he was better off sitting in his house with no lights on than this mess! But, that's the difference, right? He's my friend and anything concerning me gets thrown to the side!" She looked at her father, "You never call!" She looked at her mother, "You're never here!" She looked at her sister, "And you leave every chance you get!"

Her family all looked down in shame.

She pressed her hands to her face. This was all coming out now… and she wasn't even trying to stop it anymore. She moved her hands then looked at Terry. "Him…" She looked at her family. "All of you should thank him… if it wasn't for him being there for me… ALL THE TIME… Melissa would probably come to me and a pill bottle on the floor."

That scared Terry to no end. "Max!"

"But would any of you care?" She didn't realize it but her tears running down her face like a stream now. "I hope you would then. I hope if I wasn't here that you would, at least, cry for me. Because, Lord knows, I don't get any love WHEN I'M HERE!" She stomped away from the table, grabbed her coat, then rushed for the door. She stopped, "Oh! And Merry slaggin' CHRISTMAS!" She slammed the door behind her, ignoring cries from her family. Once they knew for sure she wasn't coming back, the Gibson family sat back down.

It took Terry a minute to process what he just heard; what she said about Melissa finding her on the floor, it kept the hero frozen in place. How horrible his life would be if that were true. He looked at the door and realized that she wasn't coming back in. Despite still being in disbelief of all he just heard, Terry got up from the table, grabbed his coat, and walked toward the door, determined to go after her. He stopped at the door and looked at the downtrodden Gibson family.

All that must've hurt. It was shocking to say the least. He'd never seen Max erupt like that before. He didn't even know that she _could_ erupt like that. From the looks of her family, neither did they.

"She…" Terry began, "she didn't mean that. She's just… just… upset and…"

"Terry…" Melissa interrupted. She looked up at her sister's best friend. "Go after her. Look out for her. Be there for her. You always do."

"And thank you… for that…" Tracy said.

He nodded then headed out the door.

* * *

**A/N: Holy... crap. Yeah... that just happened. Talk about an emotional release. I'll be honest with you guys: I wrote this and even I'm a little like, "whoa..."**

**So, now, Terry is off to find Max. What's gonna happen now? Trust me, you'll really wanna stick around for this! See you soon!**


	7. Your eyes outshine the town

**A/N: Are you guys loving this story as much as I am? I mean, I love this story! I love writing it! I am so excited that you guys like it, too! I've been smiling for like two weeks straight because of you guys! Thank you! Alright, now that that fanboy moment is out of the way, enjoy Chapter 7!**

**Just to let you guys know, I'm going to include a very personal note at the end of the chapter. Do me a favor and give it a read.**

**Okay! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: And as I look around, your eyes outshine the town**

Terry walked outside of Max's apartment building after her meltdown; he was surprised that he saw no sign of her right away. That alone told him how upset she was; she must've taken off as soon as the door was closed. She probably didn't want to risk facing anyone after all that. Who could blame her? Still, he was worried sick about her. What she said… taking her own life… he couldn't think about that now. He just had to find her.

It was starting to snow a little. He was grateful she had her coat but he didn't want her out in the cold by herself. Christmas Eve or not, this was still Gotham and it wasn't totally safe. He went to his car and started it up. As he drove around searching for her, he tried calling her phone but it went straight to voicemail. She must've turned it off; at this point, he wouldn't be surprised if she tossed it somewhere. He groaned and kept driving, looking for any sign of her. He came to a park about five blocks from her house and saw her sitting on picnic table bench, staring at nothing. He parked the car, got out, and approached her. At first, he was relieved he found her but, the closer he got, he could hear she was crying. She was full on crying; she never did that. His heart sank; it always hurt him when she was hurt. And he clearly could tell her pain was excruciating.

He sat behind her, facing the parallel direction from where she was facing. He turned his face toward her, able to see tears going down her cheek. Man, she was hurting. That was all too easy to tell. He didn't say anything; he wasn't even sure if she noticed he was there. She noticed and she knew it was him. Who else always came after her? She knew he wasn't going to make her talk. He had the heart to not force anything like that on her and she always appreciated that.

But she wanted to. She wanted to talk to him. He deserved it. "What a day. And that was only… what? An hour?" She shook her head. "I just thought…" She sniffed. "…they would act normal, ya know? For you, if nothing else. I mean, I didn't tell them why you were spending Christmas with us beforehand. Maybe if I had… none of this would have happened." She paused. "What am I saying? Of course, it would've. My dad would've harped on something else and got my mom mad and the same thing would've happened. Never thought my life would be one of those inevitable scenarios from the movies. At least… not when I'm trying to make sure you're not alone on Christmas. Boy… did I ever screw that up." She looked at the sky. She glanced at him then back at the ground. "Tried to give you a better Christmas and what do I do? Give you the worse Christmas ever… Gibson edition."

Blaming herself, no surprise there. Terry had to get through to her. "Max…"

"If you wanna go spend the rest of the holiday with Bruce, you can. Heck, I won't blame you. He's probably better company than my family right now." She sighed. "Better than company than me, too."

He paused and thought about it. He stood to his feet.

She heard him stand up and expected him to leave. She really didn't blame him; she couldn't if she tried. Why would he want to hang around that mess? On Christmas Eve, no less. He had enough drama; he didn't need hers, too. Her thought process was interrupted when he surprised her by suddenly appearing in front of her, squatting down to look her face to face.

"First off, Bruce will never be better company than you," he said. "You, at your moodiest, will always be better than Bruce at his best… which I don't think I've ever seen. Always remember that."

She gave a small nod.

"Second, you think a screaming family is gonna scare me off? Even if they are your family, I'm not that easy to get rid of. Ask half of Arkham Asylum. Besides, you forget we both got hunted by assassin together?" He shrugged, "Still, given the choice, I'd still prefer Curaré coming after us. 'Least then, I have the suit."

She scoffed.

"If you think that's all it takes to get me to leave you alone, then, clearly, we've never met. I don't abandon friends like that and I will never abandon you like that. As matter of fact, and you can always count on this: nothing can or will make me abandon you. Nothing, Max. I mean that."

Despite the cold, the feeling flowing from her heart was warming up her whole body.

"I said I was spending Christmas with you." He smiled. "And I'm not letting you weasel your way out of that, no matter how much you yell."

She gave a small smile. She was relieved. She really needed him right now.

"Besides… I can see Bruce later. He's not going anywhere. Superman actually called him too stubborn to die. I gotta say… he's right about that."

Max laughed and bowed her head. Terry smiled. Max laughing was always a good sign.

She looked up. "Thanks."

He nodded. "Hungry? We never did get dessert."

She giggled. "Is that a trick question?"

They went to a nearby dinner to grab some holiday pie. Terry called Melissa on their way over to let the Gibson family know Max was okay. He didn't say when they'd be back because he didn't know himself. He definitely wasn't going to force Max into going back. That was just going to end up worse for everyone involved. The best course of action was to play the rest of the day by ear.

While they ate pie, they were both avoiding talking about the pink haired girl's outburst. Terry was kind of afraid of bringing it up for fear of what it might do to his best friend's state of mind and Max was afraid to talk about it for fear that she would still freak out Terry. One thing Max said during her emotional state had stayed with Terry the entire time, though, and honestly left him a very disturbed: her mention of her possibly taking her own life. He wasn't sure if he should but he decided to bring it up. He had to talk about this.

"Hey," he said, getting her attention. "I gotta ask you something… it's pretty serious."

She looked up. "Okay."

He paused, setting his fork down, then looking out the window before looking back at her. "What you said… about…" He almost couldn't ask. "…about a pill bottle… did you mean that?"

She sat quietly, slowly setting her fork down. She didn't mean for that come out. It just did. But she did mean it. She slowly nodded her head.

Letting out a shaken exhale, Terry closed his eyes as the horrible possibility of Max taking her own life came to his mind. The very thought almost brought tears to his eyes. He did his best to avoid thinking of any scenarios that would be worse than that; it would be a very short list, anyway. He looked at her, "What would ever make you wanna do that?"

She swallowed the lump in her throat. "It was only once. Just before we became as a good of friends as we are… and, I mean, _just_ before." She could see he wanted more of an explanation. "I just… didn't think anyone really cared. Not for real. I felt alone. Mel, Mom, they were always gone. I won't even start with Dad. And… I felt like I had no one."

"Not even Chelsea? Or Dana?"

She shrugged. "They only know the school-me and the fun-me. I didn't think they cared about the home-me… or-or the hurt-me." She smirked at him. "But you did."

"You know the masked-me. Fair trade."

Max giggled, "Maybe…" She turned serious again, "but… it's more than that. I've never really had a best friend before… not until you came along. Never really had anyone who has always had my back like you have. Always there, cheering me on. You're the first person who's been to my house more than once that isn't family. Heck, you're the only who knows I watch old cartoons." She sat in silence as the full gravity of her almost action hit her. "I was just alone, Terry. I didn't think there was a way out. No one was ever around; my family just didn't seem to care about me. I thought they didn't, anyway. I thought no one cared about me. It got to me… a lot. I just wanted it all to stop. All the loneliness. I wanted to get away from it all." Her voice got quiet, "I thought I had to make a way out…" A few tears fell. "Just to make it all stop."

That sat in silence for a while. This was a very heavy subject. The heaviest, most emotional one they ever had. Terry looked Max over and saw she remembered the hopelessness she used to feel. He never imagined she was so down. He knew that she probably lonely… but he never suspected anything like this. He had never suspected she felt that hurt, that alone, or that downhearted.

He never wanted her to be that low again.

In a surprising gesture, he put his hand on top of hers, giving it a soft squeeze. She was taken aback by his action but, when she looked in his eyes, she could clearly see it: he was terrified that one day she would follow through; just a moment ago with her family probably didn't help that. She had no idea she meant that much to him.

"I can't imagine life without you there…" His voice was strong but there was a touch, just a touch, of fear and sadness behind it. "I just can't. I don't want to. Not ever." He paused before he broke out into tears. He composed himself. "To tell the truth… when you said that… it scared me more than I can tell you."

"I'm sorry," she replied. "That's never what I wanted to do. It… it just flew out there. I'm so sorry, Terry."

"You don't have to apologize."

"But… I am… I really am."

"I know. I just…" He paused for a second. "Do me a favor?"

"Sure. Anything."

"Don't ever think like that again."

He was really worried, even after she told him this was a while ago. She really meant that much to him. It was the sweetest thing anyone ever did for her. She turned her hand over so she could take hold of his hand in return. "I've got you," she shrugged. She gave his hand a light squeeze, "I don't have to."

He smiled. She smiled back.

Terry's phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and saw that it was Bruce. He answered it, "Yeah?"

"_Don't forget I need you out there tonight,_" his mentor said.

"I didn't. I'll be out around 10."

"_Contact me once you're out._"

"I know the drill."

"_I have to be sure. It's going to be a busy night for you._"

"When is it not?" Terry chuckled.

"_You've had slow nights._"

"Never when you're around."

Bruce grumbled, "_Cute. Just be out there._"

"I will." Terry hung up.

"Do you have to go?" Max asked.

He looked at her and smiled as an idea popped into his head. "No… not yet." He got a sly look on his face, "and you need to relax. We both do. Get our heads off all this stuff."

"That's for sure. What did you have in mind?"

He smirked.

* * *

Later on that evening, Terry took Max to a jazz lounge Bruce told him about called Fredrick's, which was part of a Crowne Plaza Hotel; the first Batman said it had been a part of the city for about 50 years and was a great place to unwind. Not the typical place you would find two teenagers but they were anything but typical and they wanted, and needed, a break from everything they knew. At least, Terry thought they did; while Max agreed, she had her own concerns.

"Terry, no!" Max protested as they approached the lounge, pulling on his arm. They were in the hallway of the hotel, which lead to the entrance of Fredrick's.

"What?" he asked, chuckling.

"Look at everyone going in this place!" The other patrons were all in formal attire; suits, ties, evening gowns, the whole nine yards. She tugged on her t-shirt, beneath her coat, "I'm not dressed for this!"

"What? And I am?" he motioned toward his clothing. "Come on!"

Since that didn't work, she tried a different approach. "This place is way too expensive! I can't afford this!"

"One, what makes you think I would even ask or expect you to pay? Two, in case it wasn't clear, I'm paying!"

"I can't ask you to do that!"

He looked at her, indignantly. "As it was pointed out a number of times, I work for Bruce Wayne. If you only knew how much he actually pays me! Now will you come on?!"

"But…"

"Stop trying to distract me! We need to get our minds off everything and this is how we are going to do it. If you wanna sit in the back, schway, but we are doing this!"

"I just…"

"Will you stop? You've lost this one, Gibson!" He smirked. "To quote pretty much every sci-fi movie that involves space travel you drag me to: 'We're going in!'"

She couldn't help but giggle as Terry tugged her along.

After being let in with no problem, Max let herself relax a little, since the idea of being tossed out was gone… she hoped. They went inside the dimly lit jazz lounge where the music was subtly filling the air. They arrived pretty early and it wasn't time for the featured act yet; so, the Fredrick's house band was doing instrumental sets to open up. The teens were enjoying their music just as much, however. If they didn't know better, they would've thought the band were the featured act. Since they were so early, there were plenty of empty tables all over the restaurant. Max, of course, didn't want to sit anywhere near the front. Terry chuckled quietly and pointed to a free table at the back of the lounge.

The atmosphere was perfect for them to let everything go, if only for a little while. Max couldn't admit it right away but she was glad Terry forced her to do this. She sometimes caught herself staring at him, very grateful for all he had been doing for her lately. Just like every other time, he was there for her. It meant the most for her this time because she needed it more than ever. She needed him more than ever and it was the grandest relief and comfort to know she had him. She had someone she could always count on, always depend on, always go to. It was just the thing to set her mind at ease and give her some peace after the turmoil of the day. Then again… he seemed to always have that effect on her. For the first time, she was starting to wonder if there was another reason for that aside from just being friends.

They were still enjoying the scenery and the experience when Max looked and saw a photographer taking pictures of various people in the lounge. He looked to be one of the people hired by the lounge for just such a purpose and he was heading their way. "Uh-oh."

Terry saw him. "Relax. They let us in with no problem, remember?"

"Yeah, but…"

"Calm down, Max. If he says we have to leave, we have to leave."

The photographer came by and saw the best friends. He put on a friendly smile, "Hi, there. Welcome to Fredrick's."

"Thanks," Terry nodded.

"You guys just come in?"

Terry chuckled. "Yeah, sorry. Last minute decision. Didn't know there was a dress code."

Max started to get nervous. "We aren't planning to be here long. B-But if you need us to leave…"

"Hey!" The photographer said with a smile. "It's okay. No worries. A lot of folks come in here just coming in or going to a date. No real policy that they have to wear black tie; just ends up that way."

Max exhaled, "That's a relief."

"We were kinda concerned about that," Terry admitted. "It's why we sat back here."

"It's all fine," the photographer reassured. "If you wanna move up, you can."

Terry looked Max. She shook her head. She was comfortable where they were.

Terry looked at the photographer. "No, we're good."

"No problem," he replied. "Hey, get a photo of the two of you? We do a commemorative photo here so folks can remember the evening. Just 50 creds, I can take a photo of you and your girlfriend and we put it in a special frame."

Max blushed immediately at word 'girlfriend.' The very implication caused her to stammer. "Umm, n-no, we-we're not…"

"…exactly photo ready." Terry said, calmly, followed by him putting his arm around Max and pulled her closer. "Now we are."

Max was still blushing. She looked at him, trying to figure out what he was thinking. But all he did was smile at her. It was making her blush more but she smiled. She put her hand on Terry's chest and moved closer. Terry leaned his head against Max's which only caused her to move as close she could.

"That's a good pose!" The photographer aimed the camera at them. "Say cheese!"

They both smiled brightly and he took the photo. After taking the picture, they didn't move away from each other. Max just moved her hand but she stayed right where she was. She didn't realize it until it happened but she felt really comfortable being this close to Terry. And him having his arm around her made her feel safe. She'd never felt like this with anyone before.

The photographer looked at the preview image. He looked amazed, "Boy. That's a really good one. Probably the best I've taken all night." He looked at them and leaned closer, "Usually that's a line to make sure folks get the photo but… man, you guys look great together. You're a lucky man, pal."

"Don't I know it," Terry smiled.

Max was stunned. She didn't know where all this was coming from but there was no way she was about to make it stop. Honestly, she had never felt more important to one single person; she never felt more special.

"Just go up to the front on your way out to pick your photo up." The photographer looked at the image again. "I just can't get over this picture. I mean, you two look really good." He looked at them both, at the camera, then back at them. "You know what? No charge. Tell the girl at the front Marshall said it's on the house."

Max appreciated the gesture, she really did want the picture, but not at the cost of this nice guy getting in trouble. "We don't want you to get in trouble with your boss."

Marshall smiled. "Don't worry. He's pretty lenient with me. That comes with the territory of owning the place and being the boss."

Terry and Max looked at him wide eyed. They both laughed at the revelation.

"Thanks," Terry said.

Marshall nodded, giving them a friendly salute. "Don't mention it." He held his hand out, "Can I get your names?"

"Max," the pink haired teen shook the owner's hand.

"Max." He moved over to the black haired teen.

"Terry," he said.

"Terry." Marshall stood up straight. "Max and Terry. Terry and Max. I'll remember that. Don't forget to the see the girl at the front." He started to walk away. "I hope you two will be back."

"We will," Max reassured. "For sure."

"And thanks again," Terry said.

Marshall waved at them and moved to another table to take more pictures.

Max looked at the teen hero, giving him a look that, while she was smiling, almost demanded an explanation for the deception. But, with his own sly smile, he refused. She shook her head and they went back to listening to the music.

Max couldn't lie, though: this was the nicest date she'd ever been on.

After a couple of hours of enjoying the music, the teens left Fredrick's. They hadn't put everything out of their minds, entirely, but this was a fantastic way to get some relief. It was the much needed break from the emotional heaviness of the day and it did the trick for both of them. They walked outside and Terry saw Max had a huge smile on her face.

"So?" he asked, smiling.

She shook her head. She hated admitting he was right; it gave him too much confidence. But she would let this one slide. She let out a relieved exhale. "Alright… I'll give it to you: you were right. That was fun."

"Thank you!"

The two got in the car and sat for a second, Max staring at the picture of the two of them.

"This really is a good picture," she remarked.

He chuckled. He was about to start the car up when she stopped him. He looked at her and saw her gazing at him with a smile. She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

He was surprised. He knew there was no mistletoe in the car. He was actually a little lost for words. "Wow," he said, unintentionally. "Umm… what was that for?"

She just smiled. "Everything."

He smiled. "Happy I could help."

"Just like always." She sat back. "Can I crash at your house while you're on patrol? I don't wanna go home, right now."

He nodded. "Sure."

As he started to drive back to his house, Terry rested his arm on the armrest between his and Max's seat. He kept his eyes on the road… but smiled when he felt Max put her hand on top of his and he felt his heart warm up when she leaned her head on his shoulder. What he didn't know was so did hers.

* * *

**A/N: Well, well, well... what have we here?**

**Oh, come on! Please, tell me ALL of you saw this between Terry and Max coming! Anyway, regardless or whether you did or not, please tell me what you think. I love feedback. Those reviews help far more than any of you know! So... REVIEW!  
**

**And, if you liked our two teens in this chapter, then you are going to _love_ the next one. Oh, yeah... don't miss this!**

**Alright, here is my PERSONAL NOTE: I saw that my mention of the possibility of Max committing suicide had a lot of people surprised but not in a bad way. What I love about you guys... is that you understood. You understood why she would feel that way. I'm going to let you guys in on my life right now: I've had a cousin and a good friend both take their own lives. It hurts. I didn't know my cousin that well but my friend who did... it still hurts to this day. If you guys have people that matter to you, tell them. Tell them now because you could be the difference. Tell them that you love them, I don't care how awkward it is. Sometimes... YOU make the difference. With this being the holiday season, depression hits hard because some people think they don't have anyone. So, tell you the people you love them while you can but they matter to you and you to them. Yes, trust me: it's always worth it.  
**

**And... with that in mind...**

**VERY PERSONAL NOTE: I love each and every one of you. Yeah, that's right. I love all of you. I mean that. I really do. And I mean all of you. That includes you, the one who thinks I'm NOT talking to you, I love ya! And, you, the one who knows I'm talking to you, you, too! And, of course, even you, person who is crying. And, of course, I can't forget you, person who wants me to hurry up and finish this story! I love you all! That will always ring true!**

**Never take your own life. Hold on to life. It's so worth living. I know it, I believe it, and I stand by it.**

**Alright! Wow! Heavy there, huh? Go eat some holiday treats, call some loved ones, and be back here for Chapter 8! Also... REVIEWS!**


	8. And this Christmas will be

**A/N: Alright, guys! Finally back! Hey, sorry if the subject matter of suicide was a little too heavy. I didn't mean to hurt anyone's feelings. I really do sincerely apologize for that. I hope that didn't run anyone off. Again, my apologies.**

**Now, then, on to Chapter 8! **

**Oh, and get ready... because they are coming... what's coming, you ask? THE FEELS!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: And this Christmas will be**

It was the almost identical situation she was in just a day and a half ago: Max sat on Terry's couch, flipping through the channels to see what was on. She wasn't trying to watch anything in particular. She was just searching until she got sleepy or until Terry got back from keeping Gotham safe; whichever came first. She started watching _A Christmas Carol_, whichever version of it was, she wasn't paying that close attention. She just wanted some extra noise in the house. If not, she'd get caught up in her own thoughts and that was dangerous; she could end up crying all over again. She fell asleep, at some point, and was very grateful that her mind quieted down long enough for her to rest. With all the emotions of the day, she really needed it. She woke up to Terry walking in from his room; he was still in his uniform sans the mask, much to her confusion. She looked at the clock; it was just after 3 AM, Christmas morning.

"Hey," she greeted, wearily.

He looked at her surprised. He breathed a sigh of relief. "There you are."

She blinked herself fully awake. "What's wrong?"

"I thought you'd be asleep in my bed. I got worried when I didn't see you."

She smiled. "Sorry." She stretched, "Wasn't sure of the bed was off limits."

"As many times as I've crashed on your bed?"

She shrugged. "Wasn't thinking straight. Been a long day."

"Yeah, I'll give you that." He headed back for his room for a change of clothes, "Be right back."

She sat up and turned off the television. She walked into his kitchen and got a glass of water.

After changing out of his uniform into more comfortable clothes, Terry walked to the kitchen. He leaned against the refrigerator and stared at her. He could only imagine what she was still thinking about or how she felt. Regardless of the Fredrick's experience, Max dealt with a lot today.

"You okay?" Terry asked.

She shrugged then took a drink of water. "Sure."

"I mean it."

She sighed. She walked back toward the living room, "I guess."

"Have you called them? Your sister, at least?"

"No. I text her that I was spending the night here but… I haven't talked to her. I just… I can't yet."

"You don't have to. I was just asking."

She sat in one of the easy chairs, pulling her legs underneath her as she sat. "I hate that you had to see all that."

"I've seen worse. Besides," he sat on the couch, "you've seen more of my life than, I think, anyone has."

"But you have enough problems. You don't need to always worry about me and my problems."

"That happens anyway."

"What do you mean?"

He smiled. "You're my best friend. It's extra motivation to keep going out there. Gotta make the city safe for you, too."

She couldn't help but a feel little special hearing that.

He let his smile fade. "Still… about your family…"

"It's fine, Terry." She paused. "But… thank you… for coming to get me."

"Wouldn't you do the same?"

"In a heartbeat."

Terry sighed and shook his head. "I'm just sorry… about everything."

Max scoffed. "Out of everyone in Gotham, everyone on the planet, you don't _even_ make the list of people of who should apologize to me."

He shrugged. "Still…"

"It's not your fault… my folks…" She paused, shaking her head. "They've always been like that. Since me and Mel were kids… we just blocked it out."

Terry could relate. "I get that."

She let out a harsh sigh. "Wish they hadn't come here."

"Oh, come on, Max…"

"I do! I mean… my dad never calls then, when he does, what does he do? 'Hey! I'm coming to visit you after years of ignoring you're alive! Put your life on hold because I'm here, now!' Then he interrogates you like you're a criminal or something…" She winced. "Sorry about that, by the way."

"Been through worse. Don't worry about it."

"But it came from my dad."

"Big deal. It's okay, seriously."

She sighed. "You could at least be mad."

He let out a light chuckle.

"Then Mom… she's never home then surprise! I knew once she saw Dad it was gonna be a fight but… man, I was hoping they could keep it together." She rubbed her forehead. She set her water down on the floor. "They can't even get along for a couple of days. Not even a couple of hours. Not even for Christmas." She had a tear threatening to fall. "I knew we were messed up… but… I didn't know we were _this_ messed up." She looked at him. She thought about his family in comparison to hers. All they went through… and they still hung in there. "I know… with you, your mom, and Matty… you guys have had to overcome a lot. But… I am always amazed at how you guys are. I wish my family had the strength of yours."

He shrugged. "We had to pull together."

"No, you didn't. But you did. And… that is pretty amazing to see. I mean… all that you guys went through, you could've let it drive you apart. But you didn't. You pulled together. Instead of pretending you could do it alone, you all admitted you were screwed up and stuck it out."

Terry sighed. He remembered those days after it first happened. No one knew what to think but he and his mother that they had to stick together. As tough as they both wanted to think they were, neither of them was ready for Warren to be killed. It was an emotional time for everyone. He shook his head. "We knew better than to lie."

"Guess that was something my family did a lot of. Bad enough we lied to each other… we all lied to ourselves about all this." She sighed. "And this is the mess that we got."

As he saw Max's inner turmoil spilling out, something inside of him was making him feel guilty. He had just seen the roughest side of her world and he had been stubborn and hadn't let her see his. He didn't tell her why he didn't go out of town; the _other_ real motive. He figured the first thing she would say is that it was okay that he hadn't told her but he felt compelled to anyway, if, for no other reason, to let her know that she wasn't alone. "Remember when you noticed that there was more to what I wasn't telling when I didn't go with Mom and Matt out of town?"

She looked at him. "Yeah?"

"As usual, you were right: there was another reason. I was just being stubborn and didn't wanna say. But I'm gonna tell you."

She looked at him, surprised. If Terry kept something from her, it couldn't be good. His whole demeanor confirmed that.

He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "Here it is…"

"Terry, wait," she put her hands up. "You don't have to tell me."

"Why?"

"Because you tell me everything else. I mean… I know _everything_ else about you. The parts of you that you don't show anyone else. I mean, just in the past few days you told me your favorite Christmas movie, you showed me you can cook…" She paused, speaking very softly, "…letting me go with you to see your dad… even inviting me." Her voice rose back to a normal volume, "You let me in… you let me see. You should get to have something that… that's just yours. I don't have to know everything. I'm so sorry if I made it seem like I did."

For once, he actually decided she was wrong. "No, you deserve to know. I saw inside your family issues, you get to know mine. Besides… best friend. You should know everything."

She let a few seconds of silence past. She really didn't want to force this but she wasn't going to be rude, especially since she could tell this was his way of being there for her. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." He sighed. "They want to go see my aunt, Stephanie, my dad's sister." Here was the hard part to admit: "She hates me."

Max paused, staring at him in total disbelief. Since getting to know McGinnis, such words no longer computed for her when it came to him. "What do you mean she hates you?"

"She hates me. Calls me a worthless hood, two steps from being thrown into Blackgate."

Her eyes went wide and her mouth fell open. That was a shocking and disturbing insult for him, especially to come from a blood relative. "What the… why?!"

"I gave her plenty of reason."

"Not for like… a year!"

"One year with 16 before that of screwing up. It adds up, I guess." He sighed. "I just… got into a lot of trouble as a kid and my dad always vouched for me. Aunt Stephanie… just said that he should let Gotham PD lock me up until I learned better." He gave slight shrug and said, under his breath, "She might've been right." He took a deep breath and exhaled, harshly. "Anyway, after Dad died… it got worse. When she was here for the funeral… it took my uncle and like two ushers to keep her from hitting me… not that I would've blamed her… or stopped her."

"What the heck?!" Max said, bordering on a shout. "Was she… does she blame you for what happened to your dad?"

"Actually, no. I think she's just still hurt over it all and, since she already hates me, what's a little more? Oh, and she says it's just a matter of time before I run around crazy again since Dad's not here." He sighed and rubbed his forehead, "Anyway… since I know she doesn't like me, I told Mom to take Matt so he can get to know his cousins. She never lets me even talk to them. Says I'm a bad influence." He scoffed. "You know what's funny… the one way I could prove her wrong about me, I can't show her." He stared off into space, "Just gotta live with that, I guess." He looked back at her. "So… yeah…"

At the end of his account, she realized something: it was like pulling teeth for this poor guy to catch a break. She felt so bad for him. "Terry…"

"You don't have to get sentimental, Max. I'm not trying to compare bad Christmases or family problems. You just deserved to know. You earned it. A long time ago, you earned it. Besides…" he attempted a smirk, "now, you know you're not alone in this messed up family department."

She was grateful he felt that way and for his admission but she was worried about him. She could see the pain coming off of him, the feelings of his family issues coming to the forefront of his mind. It was something he kept to himself but it was out there now.

He was trying to keep it to himself but, just like Max just hours ago, once this was started, he couldn't stop it. He exhaled. "I know what I used to be. I have to live with it every day of my life. It just sucks that Aunt Stephanie doesn't see me any differently, ya know? I mean, Mom knows I'm different and Matty, I guess, still thinks highly of me. But… to know that there are people who just think I want to go back to that or that I even would…" He groaned, "It just sucks. A solid year, no trouble, no issues, I'm actually gonna graduate on time by someone's miracle." He chuckled. "Actually… you're the miracle I have to thank for that."

She smiled.

His smile faded. "A steady job with a guy people respect, who vouches for me when he needs to. I even have a commendation from Commissioner Gordon. But that doesn't even matter. Some people can't see past what I used to be. They'll _never_ see past it." He stared off into space again, "I can't even get to see my own family at Christmas." He paused for a long time then spoke in a very low tone, "Hard enough without Dad as it is…" He went back to staring off into space.

It was then that Max saw the most unbelievable thing: a tear escaping from Terry's eye. He wasn't crying but he was hurt. No villain could ever hurt him as bad as he was feeling now. This was twice in two days she saw underneath that very impressive armor of his. She walked over to him and sat next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Ter… I am so sorry."

When she broke the silence, he realized a tear fell and hated it. He hated crying, in any form. But only his own. He didn't mind at all if others cried around him but he hated his own. He didn't mind feeling sad or depressed at times but he couldn't stand it when he cried. In his own mind, it made him feel like he was weak. It was a break in the armor; he had to fix it and make sure it stayed secure. He is Batman, after all. At least, those were the reasons he told himself. He quickly wiped the tear away, "It's not your fault, Max."

"No… just… here I am complaining about my family in comparison to yours and…"

"You didn't know. I didn't tell you. You can't feel bad about that."

"Yeah, I can. Have you ever met me?"

They both laughed softly.

As the silence filled the room again, she slowly put her arms around him and hugged him. He hugged her back. Both of them started to share a mutual feeling: they weren't alone. It was quite the relieving emotion.

"If it means anything…" Terry said. "You've always got me."

Max rested her head on his shoulder. "That means everything. If it means anything, I don't see what you used to be; I see what you are now. I'm always proud of you."

"That's always meant everything to me. I feel the same about you."

They released the hug but only moved away so far as to stare at each other.

Max opened her mouth and almost couldn't even control what she was saying next. "I'm happy I'm getting to spend Christmas with you."

"Right back at you…"

They fell silent. They just gazed into one another's eyes as feelings they both had been trying to keep at bay came flooding to the surface. All of this was putting the whole of their relationship into prospective for them. They could breathe a sigh of relief with one another, they could be themselves, they could tell each other anything and everything, they could trust each other, and, above all else, they knew they would always have one another. It may have taken quite a bit for them to see it, but they saw it now. As clearly as they saw each other this early Christmas morning, they could see it: this friendship had gone to another level a long time ago and they were finally ready to accept it.

Their faces moved closer together, timid at first. But when they both saw the other was making the same move, they kept going. They closed their eyes and their lips met. It should've been weird but it wasn't. It was so comfortable, so needed, and so perfect that they couldn't, for the life of them, figure out why they hadn't done this before. They kissed for several minutes as the pain they both just went through melted away. They ceased kissing and looked at each other, both getting their breath back. Words were lost for a second as this new situation took over. That wasn't entirely unexpected and it was indescribably perfect.

Max had to get her breath back. She wiped her forehead where a cold sweat had broken out. "Wow… do you know how to kiss…" she said with a mixture of admiration, surprise, and pleasure.

Terry was a little breathless himself. "You're not bad at it either."

Max smiled at the compliment. Still… she couldn't help but worry a little. "Please, tell me this isn't weird. Because… I… really don't want to…" She was trying to find the right words. She went with the safest ones could think of, "go back there and deal with them without you." She paused, deciding to be a little bit more truthful. A _lot_ more truthful. "I really don't want to… _be_ without you. Like… at all… if you… get my meaning." She was praying he did.

He did. "I get it."

She held her breath.

"And, no, it's not weird."

She smiled.

"But we are going back tomorrow. Dysfunctional or not, they're still your family."

"I guess they are…" She sighed. "I just wished they weren't so… that they weren't so…"

"Hey," he placed his hand on her cheek, preempting her panic attack. "I get it."

She closed her eyes. "I keep forgetting that you do." She opened them back up and looked away from him. "Been dealing with this alone for so long…"

He took of her hand with his free hand. "Not anymore."

She leaned into the hand he was caressing her cheek with. Her eyes were closed as she enjoyed this beautiful moment. She almost couldn't believe this was happening, with Terry no less. But she loved it all the same. Terry couldn't imagine this moment being any better.

It took her a few seconds for her to open her eyes back up and look into his again. "This… may be wrong or weird for me to say but… I'm glad you didn't leave. I would've been a wreck if I didn't have you here."

He smiled. "That goes double for me every other night." He paused. "I'm glad I was here. I don't want you to have to go through stuff like this by yourself. I want to be the one who's there for you. Always."

The calm mood soothed both of their minds, letting their family issues drift away, if only for tonight.

"Merry Christmas, Max," he whispered.

"Merry Christmas, Terry," she whispered back.

With each other, they found themselves ready to face the following day, and whatever it brought, together.

* * *

**A/N: Yes! That just happened! So, what did you guys think?! Tell me, tell me! REVIEWS!**

**Now, we have two chapters left in this tale. I hope you guys have liked it so far! And don't forget... REVIEWS!**


	9. A Very Special Christmas

**A/N: Got some more feels for ya! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: A Very Special Christmas**

Christmas morning. Just after 9 AM. The couple was just waking up on the couch where they had fallen asleep, facing each other. Max opened her eyes first and found Terry's arm around her. She smiled and started to stroke his cheek with her thumb. Terry opened his eyes next and smiled at her. He pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. She smiled bigger. She could get used to this.

"Good morning," he whispered.

"Good morning," she whispered.

He exhaled. "Sleep good?"

"For not sleeping on my couch, sure."

He chuckled. "I offered my bed."

She hesitated before speaking. "Best to remove temptation."

He gave her a slightly indignant stare. "You know me better than that."

She smiled, devilishly. "Wasn't you I didn't trust."

That was a bit of a shock. It immediately wiped the indignant stare away, causing his eyebrows to go up in surprise. "I tempt you?"

She eyed him up and down, in a sultry manner. "You tempt every girl."

"Really? Good to know." He had to admit he liked the sound of that.

"Don't go getting any ideas of chasing girls now."

"I'm not." His voice became very sincere, "I've already got the best one."

She smiled. She liked the sound of that. She gave him a kiss as a reward. "Good response," she said.

He smiled. "So… what do you wanna do first?"

"Well, since I know you can cook all of a sudden, let me see how good you are at making breakfast."

"Coming right up."

After they both readied themselves for the day, Terry went into the kitchen and got to cooking. As she observed him busy himself about in the kitchen, Max couldn't help but think that the domestic side of him was attractive. Of course, it was hard for her to list things he did that were unattractive. He fixed a meal of eggs and waffles and grabbed some orange juice for them. The two ate breakfast in a comfortable silence at the dining room table.

Once they were close to finishing the meal, Max looked at Terry and smiled. "So, are we dating or what?"

He chuckled. "Are you, seriously, just now just asking that?"

"Would've killed the mood asking last night."

"Yeah, good point." He smirked. "But… define 'dating'."

She folded her arms. "Yes or no, McGinnis."

He shook his head. But that was just for show. Even though the nature of their relationship had changed, she was the same as ever… and he wouldn't change her for the world. "That depends. Can you put up with me and all my bad habits?"

"When do I not?"

He smiled. "Sure I'm not too elusive for you?"

She scoffed. "Are you kidding? Every time I turn around, you're there." She stopped when she realized that. It had been a life saver from time to time. But more so, it was the support she always needed. "Not that I mind."

He stared at her. He loved being able to be there for her. "Neither have I."

"I guess my real question is… are we just dating… or… something more?" She was a little nervous; she really wanted it to be the latter.

He didn't waste any time taking hold of her hand. "Something more."

She blushed and smiled. This, alone, had made her Christmas.

He looked at her smiling and decided to explain a little further. "Can I be honest with you?"

"Of course."

"Last night, at Fredrick's… when Marshall called you my girlfriend…" He paused then shrugged, "it sounded right to me. I figured either you would agree or we'd forget about it and never talk about it again. But… I want this, Max." He paused. "I realized… that that's why I'm okay about me and Dana… because I'm not trying to go back to what I actually don't want." He smirked. "Especially… when I already know what I want and when she's right in front of me."

She smiled. "You sure you wanna go all in with me right off the bat?"

"If you and I are going to do this, then that's _exactly_ what I want to do," he said, without hesitation. "You are never someone to just casually date. You are someone who is relationship worthy. I always said you better get a guy who only wants to be with you because that's what you deserve." He shrugged slightly. "I just hope I measure up."

She had to swallow down tears. "You already have."

"Doesn't mean I'm gonna stop trying."

She put on a classic Max tone, "You better not. I only expect the best from any guy with me."

He paused and stared at her. "You deserve it."

Just the way he said that and the look in his eyes made her have to catch her breath.

He suddenly remembered something and scoffed, shaking his head.

"What?" she asked.

"I know you're probably nervous but we have to go back to your house. I left your gifts there."

She intertwined her fingers with his. "Look at what you've given me already. You think I need another gift?" While part of her was avoiding going back, she really was content with had already transpired this Christmas.

He could tell she was being sincere. "I just think you'll like them."

She smiled. "Yeah… I left your gifts there, too." Her mind went to her family and the blow up yesterday. "I just… what if they start…"

"It's Christmas, Max," he said, really wanting her to do this. "Give them a chance."

She sighed. She didn't want to; she was just happy being here with him. But, as usual, Terry was being helpful, trying to bring peace to her family. Always the good guy. "You're the only one who can convince me to go back there. So, if you're serious, we can go."

He leaned closer to her face and said, in a strong voice, "I'm serious."

Max had to stop herself from saying "whoa" out loud. She still had to get used to all of this strength coming from when he wasn't wearing his uniform. He wasn't being forceful but he was making sure that she knew he was serious. The list of things she found attractive about him was getting longer.

His voice softened some, "And don't worry: I'm right there with you every step of the way."

"Just like always?"

He smirked. "Just like always."

She smiled. "Then, yeah, I can handle them." She squeezed his hand. "I can handle anything."

* * *

They pulled up back to Max's apartment about noon. It took Max a few seconds to gather herself but Terry took hold of her hand and looked her in the eyes. Just like every other time, him just being there helped. When they walked in, they were greeted with the whole Gibson family standing up immediately. Some of Max's anger from yesterday came back but it settled down when they greeted her pleasantly.

"Hi, sweetie," Tracy said.

"Hey, baby," Samuel said.

"Merry Christmas, lil' sis," Melissa smiled.

Max nodded. "Yeah…" She smirked. "Merry Christmas." She looked at her older sister, curiously. "I thought you were leaving."

Melissa shrugged and looked at her parents then at Max. "Decided staying here for Christmas was more important." She looked down then back at her little sister, "I wanted to be here when you came back."

Max smiled. She snapped on Melissa during rant more than she meant to. She kept forgetting that her sister had to put up with their parents, too. "Thanks, Mel."

She smiled. She looked closer and noticed how she was holding Terry's hand. "Something you wanna tell?"

That actually made Max giggle. "Why tell? You said this was going to happen forever ago."

"She did?" Terry asked.

"Yes," Max groaned.

"And I was right." Melissa looked at Terry, "Just couldn't resist, huh?"

Terry just shrugged. "What can I say? Your sister's very special."

"That's a fact."

Despite that moment of lightheartedness, Terry could see there was still an uncomfortable tension in the room, coming from the parents in particular and expectedly so. He decided he might be able to alleviate that tension. "I know things are still kind of… let's use the word weird and go from there. So, can we all just sit for a second?"

The Gibson family sat down as Terry folded his arms. He looked at them all. "I know I'm new to all of this but I just wanna say… I hope you guys can get over all this trouble." He looked at Mr. Gibson. "Sir… Max and Mel, they miss you. I know they I do. That's… probably the quickest way to put that but… let me explain it this way." He paused; he was about to bring up a hard subject; for him, anyway. "Like I told you, my dad's dead." He stopped again; he knew he would probably have to do that a lot to get through this. "And there's not a single moment of the day that I don't miss him…" He shrugged, "'Specially around the holidays." He stopped one more time, suppressing all tears and wavering of his voice.

Max was surprised that Terry was using his father and the experiences with that to make his point. It was always a difficult subject for him to even approach, especially when compounded with the last few days. To use this, the one thing that left him vulnerable, hurt, and open, he really wanted to help her family out. She was starting to fall for him, hard.

"But I know that he loved me, even when I didn't deserve it, he did. Your daughters, I'm sorry to say… they may wonder if you do."

Samuel looked at his daughters… and their eyes confirmed that. His heart sank.

"I get it, sir. Life can take you away from people you care about. But… just call them. Like… once a week. Call, say 'I love you,' and, if you can't talk long and have to go, you have to. But do it." He paused. His voice did come close to breaking now, "I can't tell how much I would give to hear my dad's voice telling me that, one more time."

"Oh, Terry…" Max said, tears forming.

"I'm alright, Max. I'm good." He sighed and pulled himself together. He looked at Ms. Gibson. "Whatever happened between you and your ex-husband, I'm not trying to find out. It's none of my business. It just gets hard for your daughters sometimes when you're gone to work. But, please, don't take that the wrong way because there's not a thing wrong with a mother working hard to provide for her children, nothing at all. I know you have to work to provide for your family and, believe me, that is an admirable quality… but all they want is to see you. Anything you can do. They just miss you, that's all." He looked at both Gibson parents, "When my parents got divorced, it was awkward for a while but they put a lot aside for me and my brother. Now that I stop and think about it, I'm more than positive that it was hard for both of them. I'm sure there was a lot me and my brother never saw so they could be civil, for our sake." He motioned to Max and Melissa. "They just want the same."

The Gibson girls were grateful that someone could finally say what they were both thinking. Whether it was because of his training to read her and her family or because he knew her that well or maybe just because he knew the situation from his own experiences, Max was definitely appreciative for Terry's words.

He looked at them all. "I know I'm not family and I don't have any right to talk but… you guys… you don't have to be the 'normal family' to be family. I mean… just talking, people who care about you, who are there for you no matter what… that's family." He nodded his head, "That's family." He looked at Max, "She's always been family to me for so long. The last thing I ever want to see is her hurt. This hurts her. I just want her to have a good Christmas. She puts up with me and is willing to do that even more now. For that alone, she deserves a merry Christmas. Can we all give that a try?"

Silence took over for a long time in the room, as everyone let Terry's words sink in.

Samuel really let her youngest daughter's boyfriend's speech marinate in his head. That and included with Max's emotional eruption yesterday really got to him. He had to make this right; he was going to. He looked at Tracy and exhaled. "I'm sorry…"

She nodded back, "I'm sorry, too."

Max and Melissa were in a state of shock. Those were two words they hadn't heard their parents use toward each other in years. Melissa was starting to wonder if Terry was a miracle worker; Max already knew he had a knack for making the impossible possible.

Samuel looked at daughters, "Girls… I am so sorry… for everything. I… I will do better. I can't make up for everything I did wrong but I will do so much better. You deserve better, you will get it, I swear."

Everyone could see it, hear it, and, most of all, feel it, he meant every word. The girls nodded at their father, happy to give him the chance.

Tracy spoke up next, "Girls, I know I'm gone a lot… but I never, for one day, stop loving either of you. Or stop caring. I just want to make sure you both have everything you need. I'm sorry it takes me away so much. I want to provide for you both but there is no place I'd rather be more than with the two of you. No place."

The sisters wanted to cry and were very close to doing so.

"We know, Mom," Melissa spoke up. "Deep down, we always did. It just gets hard some days."

"I know," Tracy said. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be…" Max said. "I am, though… I…"

"Hold up, baby sister." Melissa looked at Max and smirked, "It's my turn."

Max giggled, shaking her head.

The older Gibson sister sighed, becoming a little solemn. "I know I haven't been the best big sister… and I know I leave… like a lot. But… you gotta know I love you, kiddo. You're my little sister. I always love you. And I'm always proud of you. You're so smart and so strong and I know you can handle yourself. It's one reason I guess I leave. You're a lot stronger than I think even you know, Max. You always have been. Even when you feel like you're not… you are, little sis."

Max's eyes were flowing with tears at this point. She'd never know her family to have a moment like this. She took a moment to take a few deep breaths to get herself together. She had to get these words out. She looked at her family and sighed. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry, everyone. I'm sorry for yelling… for… the things I said. I was outta line."

Mel scoffed. "Not really…"

"But I was. You and me, sis, we _both_ have been going through this, had to deal with it. I shouldn't blame for going on when you have to. I guess we all just want an escape."

"It's okay, little sis. It really is."

Max smiled as a few tears escaped. She looked at her mother, "I know you have to work… I really do. And that's awesome. Gives me a roof to be lonely under. I'm sorry…" She had a lot of desperation in her voice, "Mom, I am so… sorry… for making you feel like you aren't doing your best. You are, Mom. You totally are. And thank you for it."

"You don't have to thank me, baby," Tracy replied. "I'm your mother. I love you." She smiled. "It's what I do. And apology accepted."

She nodded, "Thanks." She looked at her dad. This was the hardest person to speak to. It took her a few seconds more to figure out what to say. She decided to be honest, not bitter, but honest. "I just… felt angry when you left. I got angrier… because I didn't hear from you. I guess… you coming back brought that back. I… I should've said something, talked to you. I shouldn't have said what I said… I… just couldn't hold it in. I am so sorry. You're my dad. You're the only one I've got… and I should've talked to you… not yelled at you. Dad, I'm sorry."

Samuel got up right away and moved to his youngest daughter. He kneeled in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders, looking her in the eyes, "You don't have to apologize to me, baby girl. You have every right to be angry at me. I should've done better. I will, from now on. You have my word."

She stared into her father's eyes and she could see it: the honesty, the earnestness, and the fatherly love she was almost convinced wasn't there… but it was. It was right there in front of her, promising to do better. With nothing left to do or say, she pulled him into a tight hug. It was an unexpected but a welcome sight for everyone. A few seconds later, Max motioned to her mother and sister; they came over and had a Gibson family group hug. The first one any of them could remember. Terry smiled, brightly at this; stopping all the crime last night had nothing on what he was seeing right now. They released the hug and there was not a dry eye among them.

Samuel patted Max's shoulder then turned his attention to Terry. "I may not know you very well… but you are certainly a fine, upstanding man, Mr. McGinnis." He walked over and extended his hand to him.

He smiled and shook his girlfriend's father's hand. "Just calling me 'Terry' is fine, sir."

The Gibson patriarch smiled. "Not for you." They released the hand shake.

Tracy walked up and hugged Terry. "I don't know what twist of fate led to you and Max being friends in the first place but I will never complain about it. I am so grateful for you in my daughter's life."

"Thanks, Ms. Gibson. And, believe me, I'm the grateful one."

Melissa walked up next and lightly swatted Terry in the arm. "I called this from so long ago! It took you long enough!" She just held her smile. "You're alright, Terry."

He smiled. "Thanks."

Max got up, rushed forward, and kissed him.

After this kiss, Terry stared at her, wide-eyed and blushing. He laughed. "Wow. Right in front of your family, huh?"

"Yep," Max smiled. "Get used to it. I make the rules here."

"When did you not?"

"Good point."

He chuckled then clapped his hands. "So, this Christmas thing…" He scanned the faces of everyone, "we doin' this or not?"

They all laughed.

The rest of the afternoon turned out to be surprisingly pleasant. No more harsh words or negative emotions, everyone was actually getting along. When Max realized that they were getting along, she was amazed. Even exchanging gifts didn't bring about any harsh feelings. But it did get interesting when it came to Max and Terry giving their gifts to one another. They both had given each other a couple of gifts already but it was they were both holding back for last that was memorable.

Max grabbed a small, flat, white box and handed it to Terry. It was a jewelry box. "This one's yours."

Terry looked at gift surprised.

"What is it?" Max asked, worried.

He smiled and reached behind the tree… and pulled out an exactly, identical box.

Max took the gift and laughed. She looked at her boyfriend. "On three?"

Terry nodded. "One."

"Two."

"Three," they said simultaneously.

They opened their gifts and both found they were small jewelry boxes, the ones that were big enough to decoratively show off a necklace. They looked each other and opened the boxes at the same time. Inside was a small necklace with a pendant consisting of a long, grey metal block that writing inscribed on each.

Max's to Terry read on the front: "Guardian Angel." On the back: "Thank you."

Terry's to Max read on the front: "Forever Friend." On the back: "Thank you."

They both laughed, not out of frustration of buying the same gift, but appreciation of they now knew that they always meant that much to each other. Max didn't think Terry would ever wear it in public but she wanted him to have it. Terry wasn't sure if she would wear it or not but he just wanted her to have it. They looked at each other and they both had conversation just by staring. Max couldn't take it anymore; she dashed over to Terry and hugged him tightly, tears were flowing from her eyes. Terry hugged her back, even shedding a tear himself.

He didn't hate it this time. These tears, he didn't mind.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, guys! We have one chapter left that will be nowhere near as emotional heavy. But our tale is nearly coming to a conclusion. What have you guys thought so far? Tell me! REVIEWS!**


	10. For You & Me

**Last chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: For You & Me**

The rest of the day went by as a total blur of interrupted pleasantness in the Gibson residence. It was the most pleasant time any of them could remember spending with each other, period. They had just eaten dinner and, since the conversations were going so well, Terry volunteered to clean the dishes and put them away.

While he did so, his phone rang. It was his mother. He paused and wondered how she would take the news of him and Max. No time like the present to find out. He answered, "Hey, Mom. Merry Christmas!"

"_Hi, honey!_" his mom replied. "_Merry Christmas!_"

"_Merry Christmas, loser!_" Matt screamed in the background.

"Merry Christmas, Matty," Terry said, preferring not to call his brother 'twip' via his mother.

A chorus of 'hello' with 'Merry Christmas' greetings mixed in came from the Gibson family, causing Terry to laugh.

"Did you catch all that?" Terry asked.

"_Yes,_" Mary answered, curious. "_I thought you were spending Christmas with just Max._"

"I was. Then her family showed up."

"_Oh!_" she said with pleasant surprise in her voice."_Tracy and Melissa are there?_" She had already met Max's mother and sister on one, very brief occasion at a Hill High school function.

"Yeah. And her dad."

"_Oh…_" There was a cause for a slight alarm. She knew from a couple of brief conversations with Tracy about her stormy history with Samuel. "_How's that going?_"

"Some close calls… and an explosion on Max's part. But we're all good here."

"_Max? Exploded?_"

"Believe me: you had to be here. But, like I said, all's well now."

"_That's good to hear._"

"Yep." He paused then let out a sigh.

"_Something the matter, sweetheart?_"

"No. Just, umm… I have something to tell you."

"_What's wrong, dear?_"

"Nothing's wrong, just…" He wasn't sure how he was supposed to phrase this; not exactly a class that is covered in high school or the Wayne training regime. "It's about me and Max. We're together now, Mom. Like… a couple. Officially. Max is my girlfriend."

It took a little while for all of that to fully register with the McGinnis matriarch. "_Oh. Oh! Really?_"

"Yeah."

She went really quiet. For a few seconds.

It wasn't long but any silence in this situation made the teen hero more than a little nervous. "Mom?"

Max grew concerned as well. She was wondering Ms. McGinnis would take this news. She knew that she liked her as Terry's friend. It was as his girlfriend where she worried.

The reaction that came was one neither teen could've predicted.

Mary exhaled loudly. "_Oh, thank the Lord!_"

Terry looked shocked. "What do you mean, 'thank the Lord'?"

Max blushed brightly and her eyes went wide at hearing that. After seeing the amused looks on her family's faces, she closed her eyes and dropped her head, which lead to the rest of the Gibson family to laugh without reservation.

"_I am just thankful that it happened!_" Mary hesitated. "_You… kind of took forever, dear._"

"Mom!" Terry shouted.

"_I'm not saying you should've rushed into anything without thinking it over! Especially not with Max! She's too special a girl for that! I'm just saying… if you didn't do something about it over this vacation, I was actually gonna have a talk with you about it._"

Terry's eyes grew wide. He ran his hand through his hair, "Oh, my God, Mom. Please, stop talking."

"_But why? You don't have me on speaker, do you?_"

"No, but I can still hear you!"

At Terry's face, Melissa was dying to hear all of this conversation while Max just kept her head bowed. She refused to look at her family, who were all still grinning like Frosty the Snowman. This was just an excellent moment; with how he handled himself so far, the rest of the Gibsons didn't know Terry could be at a complete loss. It was quite the sight to behold.

"_I was just growing a little concerned, that's all,_" the McGinnis matriarch defended.

Terry shook his head. Could this get any more awkward? Part of him couldn't help but find out. "Okay, what are you talking about?"

Mary took her son's invitation to explain. "_Terry, sweetie, I love you and you know that._"

He regretted it already. "I don't like how this is starting…"

"_But when you told me you broke up with Dana, I just kept praying you didn't come home with one of those… troubled girls who go to your school. I don't want to be a grandmother too soon. Max has a good head on her shoulders and no… surprises will be coming along any time soon._" She paused. "_Hopefully._"

Terry had to rub his forehead in embarrassment. Worst mother/son conversation ever. "Wow. I am so glad this conversation _isn't_ on speaker."

"_Give me a chance,_" she pleaded, yet amused.

He rubbed the back of his head, "Alright."

"_I just know that you are alone quite a bit between your job and school. But you do so much, Terry. With me, your brother, Max, your other friends, including Dana, and even Mr. Wayne, you take the whole world on your shoulders. I know you do. Don't you dare think for a second I don't see it. Because I'm always proud of you for it._"

He chuckled. "Thanks for that."

"_You're welcome. My point is that all that shows that you are such a caring person, son. All I want is for the lucky girl that gets you is to see that and be worth of you. Quite frankly, one of the few people in your life who sees that as much as me is Max. And, if I could pick any girl who would be perfect for you, Max is the hands down winner. Honestly… she supports you as much as you do her._"

He sighed. "Okay, all that makes sense, yeah and I agree. But, why didn't you start with that?"

"_Just came out the way it did. Is that so wrong?_"

He exhaled in exasperation. "Yeah, a little bit."

She giggled to herself. "_But… since we're talking right now, as your mother, I have to confirm… you and Max have never…_"

He flung his head back, "Oh, my God, Mom! No!"

"_Alright, alright!_" Mary was smiling to herself. "_I just had to ask._"

Melissa couldn't take it anymore. She decided to get in on this and have some fun. She got up from the table and snuck up behind Terry. "He said he loves her, Ms. McGinnis!" she screamed at the phone.

"MEL!" Max sank in her chair.

"Will you get outta here?!" Terry shouted.

"They've been making googly eyes at each other all day!" Melissa snatched the phone from Terry's face and took off out of the kitchen.

Terry followed after her and tried to get the phone back but Melissa kept dodging him. If she was a supervillain, he would've been able to catch her, easily, but he couldn't use his Batman maneuvers on his girlfriend's sister.

"He said how much he loves Max, couldn't live without her, and how this Christmas would've been just awful if he didn't have Max's heart intertwined with his!"

Though… a swift tackle did enter the teen hero's mind.

His girlfriend had the same idea.

"MEL!" Max screamed. She got up and rushed her sister, causing them to both to crash on the couch. They started struggling over the phone, arguing over it with Melissa screaming how much Max and Terry are in love and Max shouting for her to shut up and hand over the phone. After a lot of struggling, the pink haired teen twisted the phone out of her sister's grip. Max sat on top of Melissa to hold her in place. Melissa tried to move but found herself unable to move her younger sister off of her.

"Stop squirming!" Max ordered.

"You've gained some weight," Melissa declared. She poked her thigh. "Muscles, looks like. Must be why you like tights so much. Shows off your… hard work."

"Oh, shut up!" Max pressed the phone to her ear and, in the calmest voice, said, "Hi, Ms. McGinnis."

"_Hi, Max,_" Mary was laughing, uncontrollably. "_Merry Christmas._"

"Merry Christmas. Here's Terry." She handed the phone to him as he approached. "Will you hand me that pillow, babe? I'm gonna kill my sister now."

He handed it to her, quickly. "Just be careful. Batman might look into this."

She got a sly look. "I'm sure he'll let this one slide."

"Max, no killing your sister on Christmas," Tracy warned. "We don't want the police to ruin our decorations gathering evidence."

"Oh, that's nice!" Melissa screamed, sarcastically.

"Fine!" Max said. She looked at her sister, "But you. Will. Pay." She got up, letting her sister free.

Terry pressed the phone back to his ear. "See? Happy, happy… happy."

Mary was still laughing. "_I'm glad to hear it._"

"Yes, yes, you did."

Mary stopped laughing. But she was still smiling. "_Terry?_"

"Yeah?"

"_I'm very happy for you._"

He smirked. "Thanks, Mom."

"_You have an amazing girl, son._"

"Don't I know it."

"_I know you do. Tell Max… I said thank you… and welcome to the family._"

"Will do."

"_We should be leaving tomorrow night. Talk to you soon._"

"Okay."

"_Bye, Son._"

"Bye, Mom." He hung and looked at Max, as she was just ending giving Melissa an evil stare. "Mom says thanks… and welcome to the family."

Though she knew was going to hear it, Max couldn't stop smiling. She received validation from the mother. She was thrilled.

"Look how happy that made her!" Melissa smiled.

"You are smiling a lot, sweetie," Samuel said.

Max covered her face with her hands. God, this was embarrassing.

Terry smiled at her and moved her hands down to look her in the eyes. "I like it."

She blushed more but it wasn't gonna stop, though. Of course, with the way he looked into her eyes, she could get used to it.

* * *

The day was drawing to close and Terry had one more thing to do before Christmas came to a close. After dinner with Gibson family, he and Max hopped in his car and headed for Wayne Manor. The couple walked inside the estate, Terry carrying the old man's gift in his hand. They walked in to the study to find him drinking his tea in his easy chair, Ace lying down comfortably at his feet until Terry walked. The Great Dane perked up and barked, running happily to the black haired teen.

"Hey, mutt," Terry bent down and petted him. "Merry Christmas to you, too." He looked at his girlfriend, "Max, you remember Ace?"

Max smiled. "Of course." She looked at Ace, "So nice to see you again."

Ace barked.

Terry looked over at his mentor. "Hey."

Bruce looked up at him. "I didn't give you a key for you to barge in here whenever you want. Unannounced."

"It's only this one time," Terry reassured.

"Doubtful." Bruce looked at Max. "Why is she here?"

Both of the teens faces went a little red. They opened their mouths to explain but they never actually did discuss what to tell him.

Bruce raised an eyebrow.

Terry sighed; he decided to just be honest. It wasn't like he wasn't going to find out, anyway, sooner or later. "Let's just get this out of the way. Bruce… me and Max, we're…"

"Dating now?"

Or like he hadn't already figured it out right this very moment. No sense in being surprised. "It's more serious than that."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, it is," he said without fear or hesitation.

Though his face didn't show it, Bruce was a little taken aback. Terry was serious. No anxiety, no wavering, no uncertainty; there was a lot more between these two now. It wasn't just a crush. Even Max was a little surprised. She knew Bruce was going to be the real wild card when it came to their relationship and she didn't know if Terry was going to tell him right away. To hear him not only do so but with such authority gave her more insight as to how much she meant to him.

"Are you mad?" Terry asked his mentor.

The first Batman sat for a second then just shook his head. "No. I doubt it will affect your performance any more than it already has."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Max smiled.

"So, why are you here?"

Terry held up the present.

"I told you…"

"Yeah, I know and I wasn't gonna until I found this." He handed his mentor the gift and stepped back. "I hope you like it."

Bruce looked at him unsure but decided to humor his protégé. The retired hero took off the paper and found an antique picture frame with a restored black-and-white picture of a young Bruce and his parents for several decades ago. It was taken on the day of Wayne Enterprises opening a new building that would bring in more jobs. It was about two weeks before the day Bruce's parents were killed.

Bruce couldn't believe Terry found such a picture. "Where did you get this?"

"Was doing some research and came across that picture in a database from an old newspaper article. I figured you already had the article." Terry shrugged, "I thought just the picture would be better."

Bruce shut his eyes, letting the memory and warm feeling hit him. He looked at the young lad. "It's very nice." He stared for a handful of seconds before saying, "Thank you."

Terry nodded, "You're welcome." He looked at Max then back at Bruce. "We'll go ahead and leave you alone." He paused. "Merry Christmas, Bruce."

"Merry Christmas," Max said, as well.

They started to leave.

"My tea was getting cold," Bruce said, suddenly.

The teens stopped and looked at each other, curiously. They turned back around and looked at the original Batman.

"Yeah?" Terry asked.

Bruce set the picture frame on his side table and got up. "I'm going to make some more. Stay and have a cup."

"Even me?" Max asked.

Bruce nodded.

Terry nodded. "You got it."

"I'll be back in ten." Bruce looked at them. "Make yourselves at home." He stared at Terry, "Keep her out of the cave."

"We already talked about that."

"I have to be sure."

"You know you really love me," Max said. "Admit it."

Bruce grunted… but smirked. "Don't push it."

The teens laughed.

He walked out of the study, heading for the kitchen. Ace following right behind.

"That's as close to a 'Merry Christmas' as we are gonna get out of him, aren't we?" Max asked.

"I'm surprised we got that much. Didn't know I'd get a 'thank you' for the gift." Terry smiled. "But it was worth it."

She stared at him and said, lovingly, "All this has been worth it."

He smiled at her. "You're right. All in all… not a bad Christmas."

"Okay, I know why I think it wasn't. But why do you think so?"

"You're going to make me say so, aren't you?"

"Duh!"

He laughed. "It was the Christmas I got a pretty amazing girlfriend."

She smiled. Yet, she was curious if he just being sweet or being genuine. Hopefully, both. "You really mean that, right? Like… everything. All the screaming, the awkwardness, the fighting, everything. At the end… right here, us. Does it make it worth it?"

He put his arms around her. "Every last bit. Besides, you're leaving out all the good parts: the admission, the lounge, the hugging, the kissing, and everything else."

She smiled. "I didn't forget it. Just saving the best for last."

"Sweet-talker. So, was it worth it for you?"

She put her arms around his neck. "If I had the choice? I would do it all again. In a heartbeat."

They leaned closer and kissed again. They embraced.

"Merry Christmas, Max."

"Merry Christmas, Terry."

* * *

**A/N: And, so, we have come to the end of our tale and honestly... I'm sad. I'm gonna miss it. I really, thoroughly enjoyed this story and I hope you all did, too. Please, leave me your comments and your reviews and let me know what you think.**

**I want to thank chocolate1, jtdarkman, Watership's Nightwish Rat, koryandrs, Zanza Flux, and shejams and everyone else for all of the love and support. I hope this ended well for you guys and I hope you liked it. Thank you all so much for your everything. It means the world to me. **

**Be on the lookout for my book to be done and out in 2014. That is my goal and I will make it.**

**Be well and be blessed!**

**T2 Angel**


End file.
